We're Off To See The Dentist
by Sunshineali
Summary: 2008 PRETTY DEADLY AWARD WINNER. Headaches, Toothaches and Public Transportation Oh My! Jayne takes River to the dentist. Rated T through M for later chapters due to language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Jayne Cobb was at the end of his rope. He was hot, sweaty and had a killer headache. The kid next to him kept squallin' in his mother's arms and the business man behind him kept jostling River. The damn transport shuttle was so full of people, he figured all they needed now was for the air-circulation system to go on the fritz, and he'd be pulling out Roxanne and going mental worse than moonbrain on a bad day.

River lurched into him again. He could feel her body press into his back and that just made him crankier. The gorram killer woman-girl-woman, whatever- the- hell she was had been on his mind lately. She'd grown into quite a beauty and with them workin' together often, he was starting to scare himself with the thoughts he was havin' on her. If Book'd been around, he'd a had a nice long chat with him. Considerin' she was now twenty, no wasn't she almost twenty-one?, he found it harder and harder to ignore her and treat her like the skinny, crazy little pain-in-the-ass she'd been when she and her brother first came onto Serenity.

She'd been gettin' real close ta him lately too. Always walkin' at his side on jobs, sitting next ta him in the mule or in the galley and she seemed to be around when he was spendin' his free time lifting or readin' in the bay or crew lounge and he was definitely noticin'. She also was lookin' real good as of late. Today she was done up right pretty she was. Her hair was brushed and shiny and clean. She was wearing little flat gold sandals, a denim skirt and a cute little t-shirt with a picture of an old AK-47 assault rifle from way back when on the front. 'Now why'd she hafta go an wear that shirt' he thought, granted he liked it an all, but he couldn't help wonder if she'd picked it out just for him. Now they was going off ship an' all so that was more than likely the reason, but damn if she didn't look all kinds a cute.

Interrupting his thoughts, River gasped and quickly shoved her way from behind Jayne and tucked herself up close to his front. She looked up at him, eyes a little wider than normal and whispered to him, "The man in the suit is a copper."

Jayne looked down at her, wonderin' what the hell that meant. He was gettin' better at figurin' out what she was sayin', but he was beyond that now. "What?... so what if he's a cop Moonbrain, you ain't wanted no more so don't worry on it. Just try'n relax til we get to the gorram dentist." Jayne shifted his weight slightly trying to get some space in between them. "An why are ya pushin' all up on me?" not that he minded that much.

River huffed, "Because Jayne, I told you he was copping! and you're a brick wall."

Something clicked through the haze of his headache and it dawned on him what she was tryin' ta tell him. He got a murderous look in his eyes. "Are ya sayin' that hun dan done copped a feel?"

She gave him that d-u-h look that was normally reserved for Simon. "Yes, and I don't like it. I promised Simon I would be good and not bother you or make a scene so I put a wall between he and I."

"Well why didn't ya just say something!" Again he found himself on the receiving end of the d-u-h look. Those big brown's a hers did something to him. And he found his mood darkening if that was even possible.

Lately, it seemed everywhere they went, punk-ass boys and horny men were eye sexin' her or talkin' some kind a shit to her. Didn't matter if she was with Mal, Zoe, her brother or him. Some moron always had to try an make time with her. Normally, she just ignored it, but normally they weren't touchin' on her and grabbin' her ass.

He looked down at her again and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Crazy, I ain't at the top a my game today an' I should a realized what ya was sayin' sooner."

She blinded him with a big smile, and did she just push up a tad closer to him? yeah, she did and then suddenly, there it was again, that feelin' that overtook his senses. He was gonna make that son of a bitch pay now for touchin what was his. 'Whoa, where did that come from he wondered?' He chalked it up to the headache and quickly spun around and found himself face to face with the greasy bastard.

"You try an' squeeze my ass and I'll knock out yer bottom teeth too!" he snarled and then knocked out the man's top two front teeth with a quick punch. The pervert yelled and covered his mouth as blood began to trickle down his chin.

"And don't get any a yer gorram blood on my shirt ya idiot or I'll break yer nose too! Ya best learn ta keep yer hands offa what's mine."  'Geeze, there it was again, why'd he keep sayin' that' he wondered? Jayne sighed and turned around facing River. "That fuckin' idiot ain't gonna bug ya no more Riv."

She smiled up at him wondering what he'd done since he had only turned away from her for a few seconds. She'd tried to hear what he had said to the man, but she couldn't make it out with the baby screaming next to her. She did notice that the creepy man was now shoving his way towards the back of the shuttle away from Jayne. "Thank you Jayne, you're a good wall."

"Damn right," he grunted in response.

Thankfully at the next stop, the woman with the screaming baby stepped off the transport, freeing up a seat against the wall. Jayne pushed River to the side and sprawled out on the seat. Before River could protest that he did't give her the seat, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down to sit on his lap. The transport lurched into motion as she settled into Jayne, wrapping her arm around his waist and leaning into his strong body to steady herself. She closed her eyes and blocked out the swarm of thoughts that permeated the transport, laying her head on his shoulder. Luckily, her tooth wasn't aching too badly yet.

Jayne closed his eyes and tried to make it all go away. 'What a fucked up day'. Lil' crazy needed some kinda dental canal root thing on her tooth before she got an infection or some crap and Simon was supposed to take her to some high falutin' dentist on Persephone. But, that had all gone to shit when Zoe'd gone and got herself shot on the job they was workin' when the local law got wind a what they was doin'. They'd had ta high tail it back to the ship as Simon quickly shoved a piece of paper with an address on it inta his hand with a wad a cash and babbled something about taking crazy to the dentist. Mal was screamin' at Simon ta fix Zoe and Kaylee was cryin'. He was going to protest, but Mal went an pulled his gun out, so he caved in and now he found himself sittin' on some piss-ant shuttle making his way to a damn dentist appointment with a lap full a killer woman, a heinous headache and Serenity long gone inta the black.

Their stop was next, and Jayne abruptly stood up almost knocking River to the floor. He grabbed her arm before she went down. "Come on girlie, let's get this shit done."


	2. Chapter 2

They both sighed in relief as they exited the hot, cramped shuttle onto the street. It was mid-morning and the weather was warming up quickly considering it was summer on Persephone. They walked a few blocks and found the office they were looking for. Jayne practically ripped the door open and barged in, startling the receptionist.

"May I help you?" the woman asked.

Simon had told Jayne he'd made the appointment a few days ago under an assumed name. Jayne couldn't remember the name he was supposed to use but knew the time. "Yeah, my gal here's got an appointment at 11:30 for some root work."

The receptionist looked down at her appointment book and nodded. "Yes, I see her here Mr. Tanner, why don't you have a seat with your sister and fill out these papers while you wait for the Doctor."

Without thinking, Jayne blurted out "She ain't my sister."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Tanner, my apologies. Would you or your wife like anything to drink while you wait?"

"Yeah, I'll have beer and she'll have a bottle a water."

"Oh, we don't serve alcohol here Mr. Tanner, but we do have coffee, tea and soft drinks. Can I get you something else?"

"Yeah, I'll take a bottle a water too. Ya got any pain killers? I got a blistering head ache."

"Well, we are only allowed to dispense drugs to our patients, but I have a sample packet of pain killers I can give you." She handed him the two waters and the packet of pain killers.

Jayne finished the paperwork and slouched into the leather chair and looked over at River as she smiled innocently at him. Lately, he'd look up or glance around and almost always lil' crazy would be smiling at him or watchin' him. He was feeling differently towards her lately as well. There was definitely an attraction between them both, he realized that much, but there was also a vulnerability involved, in that he couldn't figure out why she'd be interested in him? He was older than her and rim born and that part had him puzzled. Also, he was nothing like Simon, whom she all but worshipped, so that bothered him as well. He'd learned long ago to avoid entanglements with flighty girls who just wanted a fling with a bad boy. He also resigned himself to the fact that he would probably remain single the rest of his life due to the choices he had made, but deep inside, he did wonder what it would be like to have someone love him unconditionally. He sighed and swallowed the two pain pills with a huge gulp of water and grabbed a magazine to read while he waited god knows how long for her appointment to be over.

River had been trying to mentally relax as she waited. She always felt better when she focused on Jayne and his activities. Before she realized it, she had delved into his mind. Normally this was off limits as she respected the privacy of her friends and family but now, she found it calming to seek shelter in his mind. He was battling a headache and maybe her presence would help him shake it. 'It wouldn't hurt just this once would it?'

What she found stunned her. He was thinking about her and his feelings were laid bare. It wasn't that he disliked her, he was gruff and aloof with her as a defense. He was as attracted to her, as she was to him. River smiled and pondered this new revelation. His hesitance, while understandable, was mislead and easy to fix. She'd have to assure him that she was serious about her feelings towards him.

She mentally ticked off his issues. While he wasn't as intelligent as she was, in a book sense manner, that didn't matter as nobody in the verse was or ever would be. So that was not an issue. While he was older than her, she felt his age provided stability, maturity and street smarts and more importantly protection. So that was not an issue. While Simon and he were vastly different, she wouldn't want to marry Simon, he was too uptight. Jayne was comfortable in his own skin and knew what he was and where he came from. Not an issue. She didn't want to meet and date all of the silly boys she'd come in contact with. What a waste of time. She knew they wouldn't be able to handle her and she was ready to be loved and share love. Too much time had been stolen from her and she craved the intimacy and bond that Zoe had with Wash and Kaylee was now sharing with Simon. Boys her age didn't want that. So, his perception of her as a possible "flight risk" was not an issue. She had read his mind and he inwardly yearned for love but would never admit to it. She could provide it, so, that was not an issue. River realized that they both wanted the same thing. Now all she had to do was convey her feelings to him. She knew what she wanted to tell him, but feared that it would get all jumbled up when she tried. Of the entire crew, including her brother, Jayne understood her the best. Now, the stakes were high and she'd have to be as clear as possible with him so there was no doubt as to how she felt towards him. River smiled and watched him as he looked through the selection of magazines. She noted that she was now totally relaxed and not worried about her dental procedure.

In a few minutes, the door opened and the Doctor came out. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tanner, I'm Doctor Belden. Mrs. Tanner, from what your physician told me, it sounds like you've got the start of an abscess. Let's see if we can get you all fixed up, shall we." He motioned for River to accompany him into the office.

River hesitated for a moment and then walked into the office with the Doctor, glancing behind her at Jayne with a peculiar look in her eye. She wished he'd offer to come in with her, but she didn't want to make a fuss so she followed the Doctor into the exam room.

'Wonder what that was all about' Jayne thought to himself? He settled in as the pain killers began to relieve his headache and grabbed a magazine. Some go se about modern parenting. He grabbed another magazine, something about fashion that was just more go se with ugly clothes and even uglier models. He sighed and decided to try and catch a nap instead.

Doctor Belden and his assistant were preparing for River's root canal and examining her X-rays. "You're very lucky as it doesn't look like you have a full on abscess. If you would have waited longer, you would be experiencing considerably more pain. This shouldn't take too long."

River was feeling slightly anxious and didn't like having to lay down in the chair. It brought back bad memories. The Doctor seemed nice enough and she trusted Simon's judgment in selecting him, but she was still nervous.

"Would you like to listen to any music or watch a program on the cortex while I work?"

"Yes, music would be nice."

"Very well, my assistant Irma will get you ear phones and you can choose your music from the cortex with this remote."

He pulled up his stool and turned away from her as he pulled something from a drawer. She saw him set a hypodermic needle down onto the tray and the assistant began filling the syringe with the numbing agent.

"This won't hurt a bit, why don't you lie back and relax and I'll numb you up now." She closed her eyes in anticipation, trying to block out her fear of needles being that close to her eyes. She heard a snapping noise and opened her eyes to see Dr. Belden pulling on a pair of blue rubber exam gloves.

In a flash, River kicked the Doctor to the floor and literally flew out of the chair, the tray of dental tools clattering loudly as it hit the wall. River now had her hand around Dr. Belden's throat and was squeezing the life out of him. He struggled and was able to break free, running for the door, abandoning the assistant and leaving a frightened and very agitated River standing next to the dental chair.

Jayne had just dozed off when he heard the commotion. The door flew open and the Doc was haulin' ass outta the office quickly followed by the assistant. The Doctor yelled to the receptionist to call the cops, but she was having none of it and ran out with the other two. "What the ruttin' hell!" Jayne bellowed.

He ran into the exam room and was startled to see the mess. Everything was scattered about on the floor and River was crouched low in the far corner of the room. He could immediately tell she was frightened and could see that dreadful look on her face. He'd seen it three times now, once at the Maidenhead when she took out the whole place in two minutes, a second time when she killed them Reavers and now a third time as she pushed herself further into the corner. River's pupils were blown out and her eyes looked almost black. There was a slight sheen of perspiration on her forehead and she had a wicked look on her face that told him River wasn't there anymore, but the weapon was. 'Gorram, if that Doc had tried anything with her, he was gonna track him down and go ballistic on his ass.'

Jayne approached her with caution. "Hey, lil' crazy, what's going on? did the doc get outta line with ya or somethin'?"

He noted she was clutching the syringe and needle in her hand like a weapon and looked ready to strike out at any second. He crouched down to her level, still a few feet away from her and decided to sit down on the floor in front of her. "So why don't ya tell me what happened sweetheart. Ya haven't exactly had the best day today have ya?"

She let out a small sigh and blinked at him saying nothing. He continued on. "Ya know, that doc is gonna call the cops and they'll be here real soon baby. How's about you go get a drink a water? I bet you'll feel all better if ya freshen up a bit."

River slowly laid the syringe on the floor but stayed crouched in the corner. "Come on baby, I'm gonna help ya up now, don't go tryin' to rip my balls off dong ma?" Jayne slowly reached for her hand and was relieved when she let him take it. He gently pulled her up to his chest and was surprised when she crawled up into his arms, crossing her legs behind his hips and holding onto his neck like a child being carried. She rested her head on his shoulder and pressed herself into him as he supported her bottom. "I need your brick wall again," she muttered as she turned her face and buried it into his neck.

"Yeah, well you got that crazy, ya got it, I ain't gonna let nobody hurt ya, come on now let's get the hell outta here."


	3. Chapter 3

River went to the bathroom, took a sip of cold water, and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked flushed and wild-eyed. She splashed cool water onto her face as tears welled up in her eyes. She was angry at herself for going into weapon mode so easily but also relieved that she had come out of it rather quickly as well, with no dead bodies strewn about the dental office. She ran out of the room to join Jayne and found him rummaging through the desk looking for money. He found a small, unlocked metal box and let out a whoop as he turned to her grinning like a kid at Christmas. "Well, look what we got here lil' crazy, we got us a shit-load a cashey money."

He stuffed the money into his pockets, noting a few packets of pain killers laying in the drawer. He shoved those in his pockets too, never knowing when he'd need them again.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get the hell outta here." He grabbed her hand and they quickly left the building. Once on the street he glanced around to see if the cops had arrived yet. Thankfully they had not. "We need to get out a here real quick like." He noted several parked transport cars on the street and decided they'd borrow one of them and fast. Looking around, he quickly smashed out the glass window on one of the cars. He reached in and unlocked the doors. "Get in" he ordered. They both got in and he quickly went to work hot wiring the car. The engine came to life and the car hovered up off of the pavement. They took off just as they heard the sirens approaching.

"Hot Damn, girlie, this day's turning out a hell of a lot better than it started. Now why don't ya tell me what got yer panties all up in a bunch?"

River was finally beginning to relax a bit. Her tooth was still moderately sore but that wasn't the problem any longer. She'd embarrassed herself something awful. When she saw the Doctor's blue gloves, she panicked and before she realized it, she was in weapon mode. She'd been doing so well, protected by her Serenity family out in the black. She felt normal most of the time and it irritated her that she had so easily and so quickly let herself become irrational. Now, she and Jayne were having to flee from the law and she was very, very displeased with herself. It took her a few moments to realize that Jayne was grinning as they sped along in the car. 'Shouldn't he be angry' she thought? She cautiously cast a glance over at him. He turned and looked at her.

"Hmmph, glad ta see yer back. Ya look like yer old self now lil' crazy. So's ya gonna tell me what pushed yer buttons back there or not?"

"Hands of Blue Jayne, hands of blue."

Now it was his turn to panic. "Aw shit, are them blue bastards comin' for us?" his eyes got wild as he continued. "We gotta find Serenity or get the hell outta here some place safe." He'd be damned if those academy bastards were going to try and catch her again. It was personal to him now. He'd seen for himself what they'd done to her brain and he knew he'd fight for her if he had to.

"No, no Jayne, that isn't what she..I meant, we are safe. The Doctor was trying to help me and I panicked when he put on his blue gloves."

Jayne visibly relaxed back into the seat and slowed the car a bit. "Oh, well that's good, don't want them blue handed, sick-fuck's comin' after you, or me for that matter." He smiled over at her, both of them relaxing again.

"So, ya got good and scared when he put them gloves on did ya?" his low laugh relaxed her. "Ya should a seen that Doc come runnin' outta that office. I swear he'd pissed himself and he left his helper-gal all by her lonesome, what a light weight!"

"Jayne, I'm sorry I ruined the appointment and wasted our time. I'm just not normal" she sighed in frustration.

"Ain't none of us normal sweetheart. And, I can see how's that woulda scared the crap outta ya real good. Don't worry on it no more okay? besides, we gotta dump this car and try and reach the ship."

He pulled the car over in a parking lot. They got out and walked away and spotted another public transport station nearby. Jayne used the public wave machine and reached an anxious Kaylee. "Hey Kaylee, we're in a bit of a jam here and need ya to come get us." He could see Simon approach behind Kaylee.

"What's wrong Jayne? is River okay?" he was beginning to panic as Jayne silenced him.

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine, just had herself a killer-woman moment in the dentist's office. Tell Mal ta get his ass back here and pick us up."

He heard Simon sigh audibly. "Sorry Jayne, we've got Alliance tailing us. We can't go back or they'll figure out what happened this morning on the job."

Mal heard the conversation taking place in the cockpit and joined in. "You two okay Jayne?"

"Yeah, Mal, we're fine. I got some cash so I guess we'll hole up here for a while 'til we hear from you that the coast is clear."

"Jayne, put River on please," Simon asked. River stood next to Jayne and could see the concern and worry on Simon's face. She knew once he could see her and talk to her, he'd calm down. She tried to look as calm as possible and spoke carefully to assuage his fears.

"Hi Simon. I'm sorry to alarm you. I was uncomfortable with the Dentist."

"Did he hurt you Mei Mei? I checked his credentials and he has an excellent reputation as an endodontist."

"No, he didn't hurt me, Jayne would never let that happen, I just was afraid and reacted badly."

Jayne puffed up a bit when he heard her voice her trust in him to her brother.

"The fuckin' idiot put on a pair a blue gloves Doc and gave yer sis' a major case a the willies, but she cleaned his clock good" he snickered.

Simon calmed as he processed it all. River seemed fine and Jayne was his normal crude self and that was a good thing in this particular instance. He continued "Mei Mei, is your pain getting worse?"

"Just a little bit. The doctor said it should be fixed soon or it will abscess."

"River, put Jayne back on please. I'll speak with you later, and Mei Mei, please promise me you will stay with Jayne. I don't want to worry about you."

"Yes, Simon. Here is Jayne...bye." River knew Simon worried about her to the extreme but she was not a little girl any longer and she wished he'd relax but she did realize that he loved her so she put up with it when he went into "worry" mode. It was almost like the crew would forget that she could take them all out in an instant if she chose to. But that in itself made her relax as she knew they accepted her for who she was and could see all of her, not just the academy trained killer.

Simon said goodbye to River as Jayne stepped back into view.

"Jayne, River really needs to get that root canal. It could become infected at any time and that would be a disaster. Do you think you can find another endodontist on the planet? I'm sure they have dental referral services in the directory."

"Yeah, I suppose we could find somebody. We'll get it done and then lay low."

"Thank you Jayne, wave us once you get settled for the night will you? oh, are you sure you have enough credits?"

"Yeah Doc, I lifted all the cash from the blue-gloved idiot, so we're in good shape. I'll wave ya when we find a hotel." With that, he cut the wave and looked over at River.

"Okay, yer the genius, you go look in that directory and see if ya can find somebody who can fix ya up. I'll go grab us something ta eat."

Jayne saw a vending machine nearby and dropped in a few credits while River looked up a dentist. He got a good old fashioned, sugary, caffeine-loaded, high-calorie soda and splurged on a real chocolate bar. He opened the can and took a big gulp. 'Gorram this was some good shit.'

She'd found a dentist who could see her in an hour but would have to work her into his schedule so they probably would have to wait a bit. As she cut the wave, a group of young core-boys walked by and with no shame at all, stopped and raked their eyes over her body in a slow, suggestive manner. One of them spoke. "Hey Babe, ya looking for a goodtime?"

One of his pals laughed at him. "Dude, what are you doing? you're going to try and pick up a chick at a transport station? she's cute and all, but Dude, you don't know where she's been or what you'd catch if you did her, I mean she's riding a public transport."

"Yeah well it can't hurt to try. I could use a quic..." but he wasn't able to finish his sentence as he found himself laying on the ground and looking up at a very large, mean looking man and the girl. He was choking and having trouble breathing because a small, dainty foot was exerting a great amount of pressure on his windpipe. 'What the hell?' he thought as he realized they were sharing a chocolate bar and drinking soda over his body.

Jayne had been walking back towards crazy when he saw a group of boys approach her. He couldn't hear what they were saying but knew it wasn't good by the way she stiffened and turned on them. He sped up and was almost upon them when she took the guy closest to her down so fast, that he just stopped and watched the show. Her fist shot out in a millisecond and her foot was on his throat in no less time. He bit off part of the chocolate and walked up to stare over the dumb-ass on the ground.

"Ya want me to shoot him?" he casually asked.

River grinned at him and her eyes went to the chocolate bar in his hand. Jayne didn't need any help figuring out what she wanted. He put the bar to her mouth and watched her bite off another piece. The friends of the kid had run away, 'figures' he smirked to himself and that left just the three of them. Dumb-ass sprawled on the concrete and he and River enjoying a nice snack.

"So'd ya find a somebody?" he asked as he handed her the can of cold soda.

River took a big drink, slightly wincing as the cold beverage hit her tooth and replied "Yes, and he comes highly recommended. This will more than likely take three or four hours Jayne. She promises she will be good this time."

"Yeah, well I'll go in with ya this time in case he tries ta put on any ruttin' blue gloves."

She laughed and took another bite from the chocolate bar as he held it up to her mouth. She made eye contact with him and could feel a sizzle and spark as they connected. She chewed her chocolate slowly and paused when he wiped a stray bit from her lower lip with his thumb. Again, she felt a spark and looked at him. His ocean-blue eyes were twinkling as he watched her. She could feel their bond growing.

They gazed at each other intently but were interrupted by the kid laying below them on the concrete. He was making some weird sound as he struggled to breath with River's foot still smashing his throat.

Jayne took the last bite of chocolate and suddenly felt the need to clear his throat. He spit onto the dumb-ass, whose eyes were now bulging out of his head. River removed her foot from his windpipe and took Jayne's hand and began to walk away. Jayne just smirked and tossed the empty soda can and wrinkled up candy wrapper onto the kid and "accidentally" stomped over his prone body as River led him away.

They hopped on the next transport and were relieved it wasn't as full as the earlier one they'd taken. Now, all they had to worry about was getting River's tooth fixed and finding a nice place to hole up in.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the office and Jayne checked in with the receptionist. "Yeah, I'm Sam Winters and this is my wife Cookie. she's got a tooth gone bad and she called in an hour ago."

"Yes Mr. Winters, here are some papers to fill out. Dr. Chun is with two patients right now, but he will be able to work your wife in."

'What was it with all the paper work go se these gorram dentists made ya fill out.' He quickly scrawled their alias' onto the paper using made up information that popped into his head.

"Will you be paying with cash or credits Mr. Winters?"

"I got cash" Jayne replied as he handed the paperwork to the receptionist.

"Thank you Mr. Winters. The waiting room is out the door in the atrium area. We'll come and get you when the Doctor is ready. he should be another forty-five minutes to an hour at most Mr. Winters."

Jayne and River walked into the atrium waiting area and took a seat. It was a central waiting room for several medical offices, most of them now closed for lunch. A skylight high above them lit the lovely room and provided sunlight for the lush indoor plants. There was a koi pond in one corner of the room and River walked over to study the fish.

"We had a koi on the grounds of our estate on Osiris," she announced to Jayne.

"I ain't never had a koi fish, just salmon and catfish. Are they any good?"

Instead of being horrified, River just laughed. "Silly Jayne, they are beloved pets. No one would ever dream of eating them except for possibly a cat! they have very distinct personalities and are quite friendly. They like to be touched and will even come when they are called. They live long lives and bring luck and joy to their households. You can even hand feed them."

"Pet's huh?. Ain't never heard of em before." He walked over and bent down to see what the big deal was. They looked like plain old fish to him and he didn't see what the fuss was all about.

River was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the pond watching the fish as a door to one of the nearby offices opened and two women came out. "Lan, I'm so glad that last patient canceled. Doctor Chang is going to come in later this afternoon and we can go take a long lunch now."

"Thank god, I am so hungry, let's go." The two women quickly exited the building. Jayne noticed that they didn't appear to lock the door. The sign said it was a medical imaging suite. 'Hmmm, he'd heard a that before.' He'd been in one on Ariel with Simon and moonbrain. He'd gotten stupid and greedy and messed up her brain scan, causing them to have to flee before the procedure was completed. Simon had gleaned enough information from the one scan that was completed, but it would have been better if he could have taken a few more. Jayne was still pissed with himself for fuckin' that up so bad. Simon and River had long since forgiven him but he still had not fully forgiven himself, but at least they was all gettin' along now.

"Hey crazy, look at this...it's an imaging suite."

River walked over to where Jayne was standing. She didn't even need to peek into Jayne's mind to know what he was thinking.

"Ya know anything 'bout them machines lil' moonbrain? cause I saw your brother work it and it didn't look like he had to do much ta get that picture of yer brain. Ya think we could snap a couple a shots ourselves?"

River's eyes twinkled as she looked up at Jayne. "Are you asking her to play Doctor with you?" River was hoping to catch Jayne off guard. She loved it when she could fluster him. But, he played right along with her.

Jayne could tell she was relaxed and playin' with him and damn if it didn't sound like fun playin' doctor with her. His headache had gone away, thank sweet baby buddah an he was bored so he figured this would help bide their time and he most definitely was up to playin' with her if she wanted ta play with him.

He got what could only be described as a very wicked look on his face. "Well, now that ya mention it, why don't you come on into my office Mrs. Winters and I'll be happy to check out yer image real good."

Jayne grinned and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the vacant office, shutting and locking the door behind them. They walked into the room where the imager was. River quickly looked it over and then switched it on. The computer screen indicated the machine was warming up. She studied the buttons and noted it was fairly simple and they might actually be able to pull this off. They'd need a chip to download the scans onto that would be compatible with Simon's cortex in the infirmary. River quickly yanked open several drawers marked storage chips and found the right one. Jayne was again rummaging through the office and whooped when he found another stash of cash, and quite a lot of cash to boot.

"Okay Doctor, I am ready for my scans. Would you please toss me a gown to wear and turn around so I may disrobe?"

'Jesus, had she just told him she was gonna get naked?' she had. Jayne smiled and decided this playin' doctor had it's benefits.

"Well certainly Mrs. Winters. You just strip down and get nice and comfy on that table and I'll be happy to scan yer parts."

River blushed again and took the robe that he handed her and turned her body away from him. As she turned, she glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled. Jayne felt a warm feeling come over him. It seemed like 'lil crazy was flirtin' with him quite a bit today and that was all kinds a interestin' to him.

Jayne had another brilliant idea while River changed, he grabbed the white coat that obviously belonged to the doctor and put it on. Noting that it fit fairly well but was a bit tight in the shoulders. He caught a reflection of himself in the mirror and cheesily grinned at himself. Who'd a thought he'd make such a dashing and cunning doctor. 'Too bad Simon couldn't see this' he thought, 'the little doc couldn't fill out a lab coat like this' he smirked. He turned back to face his patient who was now laying on the table, watching Jayne with a smile. Had she just read his thoughts he wondered?

"Do I look cunnin' or what?"

River noted that he actually looked pretty good in the Doctors white coat. "You look very swai Doctor. I think you should scan my parts now," she purred.

'Hmm that little purr sounded quite nice.' "Well alrighty then. Ya tell me when yer ready an' I'll take care of it for ya."

River told Jayne to find the button that said full image set. Once he puhed it, the machine would then take him through prompts for what area of the body was to be scanned. He would read them aloud to her and she'd tell him which ones to select.

"Okay Doctor, push the button and tell me what the screen says."

He puhed it and read hesitantly. "Okay Mrs. Winters, it says Pul-moon-airy/lung, cardeeovascular, bone and cray-nee-al. Which one ya want?"

"I would like you to do all of them Doctor. I won't be able to speak or move during the scan so don't be alarmed. It will also take longer than the previous scan that was taken on Ariel."

"All righty then, I'm beginnin' yer scans now. Ya just lay there and I'll do all the work."

Jayne snorted as he saw River grin at the comment he just made and puhed the button. 'That was a hoot, she'd lay there and he'd do all the work.' He began walking around River making sure that she was okay. He noted she was smiling up at him. That was good. At least she weren't pukin' or freaking out this time. He noticed that she'd been speaking more and more clearly as the day wore on. He figured the more she spoke and interacted with folks, the clearer she became. 'It couldn't be that easy could it?' he mused. He thought of all the gorram drugs that Simon injected into her to "help" her, and thought maybe it was all as simple as just spending more time with her and letting her get used to a lot of interaction and activity that she needed. Jayne never broke eye contact with her, he just kept watching her and began to drown in the depths of her eyes. To break the obvious tension, he started to chat with her.

"I found us another big load a cash and liberated it. Who knew we'd perpetrate some good crime through all of the crap we've been through today!" He kept talking to her and circling the table. "That sure was funny how you took down that hun dan at the transport terminal. Dumb-fuck didn't even know what hit him. I'm just sorry I didn't get any quality alone time with him after I found out what he said to ya." He watched as she smiled up at him with her beautiful eyes twinkling at the memory. After about ten minutes he went to check and see how much time was left.

"The screen say's ya got three more minutes. Yer doing fine there sweetheart, yer bout the best.. er, only patient I ever had." He watched her closely looking for any signs of discomfort. "Ya know I'm real sorry bout fuckin' up yer last scan on Ariel. I know ya ain't mad at me no longer, but I still feel poorly about that. I'm glad we're doing this now. Maybe Simon can see how yer healin' an' all with these new scans." The timer sounded and the machine quieted as River sat up.

"Jayne, please don't worry about the past. What is done is done and now there is only good to look towards." She got up and walked to the screen and examined the read out. Everything looked to be in order and she seemed to recall this scan had taken about nine minutes longer than her previous scan on Ariel. River was satisfied that she'd received a complete and detailed scan.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know Jayne, this was a brilliant idea. She is thinking that we should scan you as well, to serve as a baseline for Simon to use for comparison purposes." She walked over to Jayne and slowly peeled the white coat from his broad shoulders.

"Why don't you strip down to your boxers and let me do all the work this time," she purred while looking him directly in the eye.

Jayne felt a shiver travel down his spine. He began stripping right in front of her all the while never taking his eyes off of hers. 'Hell yeah she could do the work this time,' he thought. Jayne fantasized for a moment about all of the things they could do on that med bed, stopping himself when he realized she could read him.

River inwardly relished the thoughts Jayne was having of the two of them and the med table. She left the room temporarily having her own wicked ideas. She stripped off the ugly patient gown and put her bra and panties back on. She conveniently left the rest of her clothing off and donned the white Doctor coat. She deliberately left the buttons open knowing that the loose coat would fall open when she moved and would reveal her white bra and panties for Jayne to see. How far could they take their flirting she wondered. Hopefully very far she smiled.

She stepped back into the imaging room and seductively walked towards Jayne. He was laying on the table waiting. "Took ya long enough Doc. I was startin' to get lonely."

"Well Mr. Winters, you just lay down now and I'll scan your body." River stood over him and leaned down just enough for her coat to open, giving Jayne a full view of what was hidden underneath. "Well now Doc, ain't you all shiny," he eagerly spoke. She instructed him to lie as still as possible and not to speak. He complied but never took his eyes off of her as she began the scans.

River circled the table and seductively eyed every inch of Jayne's body as the scan progressed. Something wicked made her shrug off the white coat in a seductive manner causing his eyes to widen as he struggled to not move. "Oh it's so warm in here" she huffed as she circled the table, swaying her hips just a bit when she knew his eyes were on her backside.

'Now this was highly unexpected' Jayne mused, but he was definitely interested in this little game they had goin'.

The scan was now complete and she walked up to him letting her fingernails lightly trail down his chest to his belly button and then farther down over the obvious bulge in his boxers. "Now that wasn't so bad was it Mr. Winters? You were a very, very good patient and I'm sure I scanned all of your parts adequately," she breathed.

Instead of laughing or squirming, Jayne's face took on a whole new look. His eyes darkened from their normal cobalt color to a deeply aroused dark blue. He grabbed her hand as it trailed near his boxers and pulled her roughly to his side. "Don't you be teasin' me girlie." It wasn't a threat and he didn't say it in a harsh or mean way, but rather in a determined way.

"Oh, don't you worry Mr. Cobb...Winters, she is not teasing you. She is your Doctor, remember, it's her job to provide you with all of the attention and comfort she can give."

That was all it took, they were on each other before either realized it. River had scrabbled up onto the scan table and was straddling Jayne's hips as he pulled her down to his waiting lips. Their mouths meeting hungrily for their first kiss. Soon their tongues were battling and their hands were wandering over taut muscle and soft flesh. The only sound coming from the room was the faint humming of the machine as it sat idle and the moaning coming from the two writhing bodies on the table.

Jayne took the pause in their activities to slow things down, realizing that she would be going in for her dental work soon and this wasn't the best time for what they was gonna do to each other. 'He didn't plan on rushing anything when he sexed her for the first time.' He inwardly cringed at how wrong that sounded when River was the one he was thinkin' on. He didn't feel any guilt about their attraction to each other as he knew it was common on the rim and in the core for younger women to date and even marry older men, in fact, men much older than he was, but what he felt wrong about was that she weren't just a sexin' kind a gal, she was the type that men actually fell in love with and made love to. She was the type that a man would become addicted to, and would want for the rest of his life. She was dangerous in that way in that for the first time in his life, he didn't want to just get-off with a quick fuck. He wanted something more and he knew where that was leading. Maybe he couldn't admit it to himself at that moment, but he had a sneaking suspicion that what he was feeling was an emotion that was a lot more powerful than just lust.

He'd heard about folks that fell in love the second they laid eyes on each other and while that wasn't exactly the case with them, he'd also heard that the most intense love was often found with the person you'd least expect and that was definitely the case with their situation. His Ma had told him that you really needed to get to know the person first and then let it turn into something more for a love to really last. It had sounded reasonable to him, which was why he always whored around. He never had time to really meet a gal and get to know her proper-like so he made due with what he could, wondering if he'd ever find someone for himself.

His thoughts came back to the present when he felt her nibbling at his neck and whispering some very non-River like things in his ear. She was all wound up, tighter than one of his guitar strings, poor baby, and he was gonna see to it good and proper that she relaxed a bit before going back into the gorram dentists office.

She was so sweet and innocent that he felt even more protective of her now. It was an all encompassing feeling. He knew that he'd kill anyone that tried to hurt her now, and probably not quickly, but rather slowly and painfully. His mind strayed back to that greasy hun dan in the transport that had grabbed at her. That lucky bastard ended up living because if Jayne felt what he felt now that piece of go se would have been dead. End of story.

River was stunned at how her body and her mind had responded to Jayne. She felt completely safe with him. Comfortable in fact, letting him do things to her that she had never dreamed of. She knew they had not gone all the way and there was much more to experience with him and that they would have to continue their intimacies at a later time. But she knew that they were meant for each other. The journey she'd been on, had in fact, been for a specific reason and now it was clear that everything she'd endured, as horrible as some of it was, had led her to him.

She'd known for the past year that there was something different and special about him as she'd had very regular dreams and intuitive moments that always involved him. Given that she was a reader, she also had experiences that could only be described as involving some degree of ESP and throughout all of these moments or flashes as she'd come to call them, the only consistent commonality was they always involved herself and Jayne, and they always carried a feeling of security and comfort and never conveyed anything negative. She was quickly realizing what it all meant in this defining moment. They were meant to be together as she'd expected in the past year.

They both dressed and she quickly erased the evidence on the machine and downloaded their scans onto the chip, tucking it safely into her pocket. She switched off the machine and turned off the lights as they left the room. Jayne was first to walk out of the office into the waiting area, noting everyone was still gone on their lunch break and they were alone. He sat down on one of the leather couches facing the koi pond and motioned for her to come and sit beside him. She curled into his side as he placed his strong arm around her. They sat in silence, watching the koi fish staring back at them.


	6. Chapter 6

In a few minutes Dr. Chun came out and warmly greeted them both.

"Mr. and Mrs. Winters, I'm Dr. Chun. Thank you for being so patient and waiting so long. He motioned for River to come with him. River hesitated and looked towards Jayne.

"My wife here is mighty worked up about seeing the dentist. I'd like to sit in with her while ya work on her. She'll settle down right nice as long as I'm with her." Jayne felt odd at the warm feeling he got when he referred to River as his wife. They was just pretendin' an all, but gorram if that didn't sound all kinds a interestin'.

"Oh, that is fine Mr. Winters why don't you both come with me."

"Come on sweetheart, let's get this done." He took Rivers hand and followed the Doctor into the exam room.

"So you're a bit nervous Mrs. Winters?" Dr. Chun asked.

River smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I don't like needles."

"And she don't like blue rubber gloves neither," Jayne added.

Dr. Chun smiled and began his exam. "Well, I don't use blue gloves, mine are purple. Will that color upset you," he honestly asked as he looked at her X-rays.

Jayne looked over at River to make sure purple would be okay, when she smiled at him, he relaxed and nodded to the Doctor who continued.

"And you don't need to worry about needles. The ones I use are so small, you won't feel a thing. I'll get you nice and numb and we'll be done soon. Mr. Winters, would you please pull up that rolling stool, I'd like you to sit next to me please."

"Ain't I gonna be in yer way?" Jayne replied.

No, you'll be fine and your wife will be able to see you at all times as I work. I've found this allows my patients to relax more and feel more secure with their loved one in their line of sight.

"May I begin Mrs. Winters?"

River nodded her approval.

"Would you like to use some gas anesthetic in addition to the local?" Dr. Chun inquired.

"No, I'll be fine once you numb me up." She felt Jayne take her hand and immediately relaxed. The morning had been very hectic and now after her activities with Jayne, she was really tired.

Dr. Chun placed a topical numbing solution on Rivers gum and let it sit a moment before pulling a small syringe and needle out of his pocket and out of Rivers sight. "So, how long have you been married Mr. Winters?"

"We's newlyweds" Jayne politely answered.

He watched as Dr. Chun delicately and slowly injected the numbing agent into Rivers gum. River didn't flinch or react at all. She kept her eyes glued to Jayne's and he could see the fear in them knowing she was scared of the needle being so close to her eyes and face. He found himself gently rubbing the top of her hand and noticed she squeezed his in return. She'd had a rough day and he knew how mentally exhausted she already was. 'The sooner this was done, the better.'

"There, the worst part is over, let's wait now for a few minutes and make sure you're nice and numb." Dr. Chun left the room for a few minutes.

Jayne and River stared at each other. "Well now, this sure is better don't ya think? Why don't ya just close those pretty eyes and just lie there while he does all the work. I'll be here the whole time and I ain't gonna let nothin' happen to ya sweetheart.'

River smiled at his comment and closed her eyes and relaxed. She thought about how different Jayne treated her now that they had bonded. He was so relaxed and sweet to her. It made her heart swell with pride that she could bring out the best in him. She understood his gruff demeanor where his job was concerned but realized he wasn't able to drop his guard fully around the crew yet. Hopefully that would change in their future.

She was numb now and would soon be done with this. Dr. Chun came back in and got to work quickly and efficiently. Jayne didn't leave River's side and found himself rather interested in the whole procedure. After forty minutes or so, the Doc was finished.

Jayne paid the receptionist and got the page of aftercare instructions and a bottle of pain meds for River. They thanked the Doctor and left.

"Well now, aren't ya glad that's done baby! Don't look like the cops is on ta us and we got all this cash. Let's go find us a nice hotel and get some chow and maybe have a little nap. What'd ya say?"

"Sounds good. I'm tired and a bit hungry." She leaned into his side and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Ya did so well in there and for what it's worth, I hate the dentist too. I'm just glad yer brother does the general stuff."

"Simon took a few correspondence courses in general dentistry but couldn't get the degree due to our being fugitives. I agree with you though, he is as good a Dentist as he is a Doctor. He just can't do the root canals as he doesn't have the right equipment."

"I remember kicking our family dentist in the chops once. He tried ta start drillin' on me 'for I was numb all the way so I kicked him in the jaw real good. Ma bout near had a heart attack. We had ta go to the neighborin' town from then on as we weren't welcome no more."

"How old were you?"

"Five."

River laughed as she could just see a five year old Jayne, dressed in little cargo pants and an inappropriate t-shirt and work boots kick the Dentist. She wondered if he had a miniature cigar too.

"What ya laughing at?"

"You. I wish I could have seen you as a little boy. You must have been darling."

"Must have?, ain't I still!"

"Of course you are Jayne, I just have the image of you as a baby-mercenary and it makes me giggle."

"Hmmph, baby-mercenary, guess that would look all kinds a funny like in yer mind." They walked on together, his arm protectively around her shoulders as they looked for a hotel. "We'll get all set in a hotel and order us some room service. Some soup and mashed potatoes and milk shakes for you and a nice steak dinner for me."

They were in a busy, new shopping and entertainment area and found a nice hotel one a block away. Jayne checked them in and was going to get a double, but decided that a nice big King size bed might be just what they both needed. He paid the clerk and asked what was around for entertainment. He had a boat-load a cash and he was gonna spend it on them both. Good food, good entertainment and maybe some extras too.

The clerk informed them this was a desirable area that had many nice restaurants, a huge indoor shopping mall and a multi-plex movie theater all within easy walking distance. There was also a lovely pool area for guests with a pool side restaurant they could peruse.

They checked into their room and were stunned to see how nice it was. In the bathroom there was a huge sunken bath tub, separate shower stall with double shower heads and two sinks and there was even a cortex screen built into the wall. The sleeping area had a huge cortex screen and two large chairs with a table and of course the very, very large bed. Since they hadn't planned on an overnight stay, neither had a change of clothing nor any personal items. They decided to lay down for a short nap, order some room service and then set off for some evening shopping.

Jayne placed their room service order and asked that it be delivered in an hour and a half so they had time to nap. River curled up next to him on the large comfortable bed and almost immediately, they were both asleep. He woke first and enjoyed watching her for a few minutes. She was completely relaxed and she looked serene. He felt pride in the fact that she was able to fully relax and actually sleep which meant she trusted him and felt safe.

"Hey, how's yer tooth? are ya hurtin' at all?" he murmered as he kissed her neck.

"Just a little bit, but nothing too bad. I'm hungry and you must be starved. When will our food arrive?"

"Just a few minutes more and we'll be enjoyin' a nice feast. I'm thinking after we eat, we should head over to that big department store across the complex and get us some stuff. We're gonna need a few things and I'm feeling like doin' a little shopping just for you sweetheart!

River smiled just as someone knocked on their door. Jayne looked through the peephole and saw it was the room service they'd ordered. He opened the door, let the waiter push it in and paid. They sat down at the table that was against the large window wall. They were on the sixth floor and could see the pool area below them and the busy shopping complex and other buildings and hotels nearby. "So what'd ya wanna eat first baby, ya got some nice mashed potatoes and gravy here or some tomato basil soup I got for ya. I also ordered you a strawberry and a chocolate milk shake. Figure I'll finish what ya don't want so eat up."

"Thank you Jayne, everything looks delicious. I can't believe we are having dinner together in a hotel room. It's like we're on vacation!"

"Well, who say's we ain't on vacation. We got the time and we got the money so let's have us some fun. I'm gonna wave yer brother after we eat and let him know where we're at. If ya want, I'll tell him ya got a follow up appointment and we need another day or two..." he said with a hopeful look on his face.

River took a sip of her chocolate milk shake and then held it up to Jayne's mouth so he could have some as well. She liked the idea of spending more alone time with him even if she didn't really have a follow up appointment with the dentist. "Let's find out when they can come back and if it's too soon, we can tell them to wait another day or two," she said as she shyly smiled up at him.

He leaned over and kissed her and took another gulp of the chocolate milk shake. Jayne was pleased that she seemed to want the same thing he did. They needed time to explore their new feelings for each other away from the ship and the pressure of the crew. "Sounds like a plan. We should make a list a what we need to buy for the next few days. Oh, hey, I almost forgot the Dentist gave ya a bag of free go se. He threw in a few toothbrushes, paste and rinse so we don't need ta buy none a that stuff and the hotel has all the goofy smellin' shampoo and lotion stuff but whatever else ya need, add it to the list. Ya also need to take a pill now that yer all finished eatin'." He stood and went into the bathroom and came back with a pill for River to take.


	7. Chapter 7

River went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and freshen up for their shopping trip. She could hear Jayne speaking with Simon on the wave.

"So how is River? where is she? is she sore?" Simon was nervous again.

"She's fine Doc. She's in the bathroom freshening up. I just gave her a pain pill. The Doc said she should take it after she finished her meal. Look Simon, I want ya to know right now that we's sharing a room here and before ya go threatenin' ta kill me hear me out okay?" Jayne paused and continued when Simon nodded to him. "I don't know much about where we's at, an' it seems nice enough an' all, but I ain't leaving her alone by herself. We had a little encounter this mornin' with a pervert on the public transport that I done took care of, but after her freak-out at the first dentist, I think it's best I keep an eye on her an all."

Jayne waited for the outburst from Simon that was sure to follow, however, it never came.

"Hmmm, I see Jayne. I tend to agree with you. I think it's best that she stay with you. You can also keep an eye on her in case she starts to swell or has a reaction to the pain meds. Would you mind telling me what they gave her?"

"Hold on, I gotta get the bottle."

Simon could hear Jayne speaking with River in the background. "Why don't ya go calm yer brother down 'fore he comes undone Baby." Jayne pulled her to him and snuck a kiss as she went to the wave machine.

"Mmmm" was all she said in reply to his chocolate milkshake flavored kiss.

Simon could swear he heard giggling and was that a moan? and did he hear Jayne call River 'Baby'? No, that wasn't possible, it was just his nerves he rationalized. In another moment, River's flushed smiling face appeared on the screen.

"Hi Simon, how are you?"

Simon's relief shown on his face. "Oh River, I'm so glad your procedure is over. Did everything go well?" Jayne said you did fine.

"Yes, Jayne stayed with me during the root canal and it was fast and easy this time."

River was temporarily distracted as Jayne handed her the pill bottle.

"What did the doctor give you River?"

"It's plocxcillin, 10mg she replied."

"Oh, good, that should work well for you. Are you swelling or in any pain?"

"No, I just ate dinner and Jayne gave me my first pill and I feel fine Simon. We're going shopping!"

"Oh, well enjoy yourself River. I'd feel better if you bought an over the counter anti-nflammatory at the store just in case you experience any swelling. Take it easy tonight River but have fun shopping. Could you please put Jayne back on?"

Jayne stepped into the frame. "What'd ya want Doc?"

"Ah Jayne, good to see you had her eat before she took her pill. Say, in addition to buying the anti-inflammatory, could you also buy a thermometer. I'd feel better if you took her temp during the night just to make sure there is no trouble."

"Got it, no problem."

"Are you sure you have enough credits Jayne?"

"Yep, I lifted a shit-load of cash today so we're good. We're gonna head off for a few supplies in a minute. When is Mal plannin' on picking us up?"

"He said we need to lay low for another day or two. Wave us tomorrow evening and I'll update you. Oh and Jayne, could you pick up a chocolate bar for Kaylee, I'll pay you for it once you get back."

"No problem doc, it's on me since it's for Kaylee."

"Thank you Jayne, Goodnight Mei Mei. Try and relax and rest. I love you."

River smiled at Simon's words and felt Jayne's arm wrap around her as he gave her a small squeeze on her rump causing her to jump. "Goodnight Simon, I love you too."

Simon thought he saw Jayne smile as the wave ended. 'I wonder what made her jump he thought? Oh well, at least she was on the mend and safe.' That was one thing he never doubted. When River was with Jayne, she was definitely safe. No matter how he felt about the merc, he knew River was safer with him than with anyone else in the verse. And Jayne was actually being nice to River and to himself for that matter so he could relax a bit. He shut off the cortex and headed to the galley. He was hungry and Kaylee had made protein chili and it sure smelled good.

--

"You are very naughty Jayne, Simon saw me jump when you touched me," she playfully scolded.

"Aw he didn't see go se. He was too busy yammerin' on about yer meds an' all. Sides, if things are gonna go the way I'm hopin' they're gonna go, he'd better get used to me touchin' on ya," he grinned back at her with mischievous smile.

River briefly allowed her mind to search and examine what she saw in their future and Jayne was indeed correct, there would be much love between the two of them in the future and Simon would definitely be witness to it. She happily flounced onto the bed where Jayne was now reclining and straddled his hips like she'd done earlier in the imaging suite.

"Well hello there Baby!" Jayne grunted out as his unexpected lap guest landed on in his man parts. "Why ya so bouncy all the sudden?" he asked as he took a big gulp of her left over strawberry milk shake.

"I'm happy Jayne, my tooth is fixed, I'm having fun and I want to go shopping after we play together."

Jayne coughed so hard he almost spewed the mouthful of milk shake he'd just gulped onto her chest. This here was a wonderful thing he had. Had she really been right there in front of his face all of this time and they just now was gettin' in sync? What a dumb pi gu he was he thought to himself. He'd had prime-rib right up in his business all a this time an' he'd been eatin' protein burgers bein' none the wiser. He looked up into her face and let out a growl and was on her. For a moment he thought he may have scared River but looking at her lust filled eyes was all he needed to see as he rolled her under him and attacked her neck and chest with his hungry mouth. He wanted to kiss her 'til she forgot where she was and what her name was, but figured she was probably sore. If she wanted mouth kissin', then he'd let her take the lead in that department.

They made-out hot and heavy, groanin', gropin' and rollin' around on the bed as their hearts pounded and Jayne nipped and kissed behind her ear. She groaned and wrapped her hands into his hair and deepened their kiss. "Oh Jayne, I want you."

She sat above him, with her hair disheveled, lips swollen and hooded eyes filled with lust, she absolutely took Jayne's breath away. He swore he'd never seen anyone in the verse so beautiful, so hot, so very ready to be sexed while still being innocent at the same time, and so filled with love ever in his life. It was right there, out in the open, no pretense, no games and it was crystal clear to him. He was falling in love with her. He wanted her to have champagne, chocolates, bubble bath, lingerie (or lack there of,) flowers, the works and gorram if he wasn't going to make it happen.


	8. Chapter 8

They strolled out of the hotel arm in arm towards the large shopping center complex and headed into a frilly pink lingerie store. This was a first for Jayne and something he secretly always wished he could do. Being alone in the black, all he had was the occasional release with a whore. There weren't nothing special or really fun about that but it was all he had at that time in his life. Now, he had his own girl, some cash and he was going to spoil her real good. He let River lead him into the store and dutifully and carefully appraised her selections. He noticed another couple doing the same thing. It looked like they were pickin' out the evenings selections as well. He briefly made eye contact with the other man and they shared a consensual look of satisfaction and pride.

River had selected two bra and panty sets. One was black lace, the other a wild pattern of bright polka dots and satin bows. She went into the changing room and came out in the polka dot get up. 'Yep, that worked real good he grinned.' Sadly, she left him to go back in and change into the other outfit. He missed her, he needed her, what was he going to do without...'ah, here she was again and now she was clad in black lace.' Jayne had faced many dilemmas in his life, but this decision was one of the most difficult he'd faced. After a few minutes of serious thought and River modeling as he drooled, he came to the only logical conclusion. "Get em both Baby." He didn't ask what the price was and he didn't rightly care.

River smiled and hugged him. She wanted to crawl into his lap right there in the changing area by the mirrors and have at him. But Jayne was shooing her into the changing room and to her delight, he was joining her. That was, until the sales lady raised an eyebrow and pointed to the waiting area with her hand on the phone ready to call in reinforcements if she had to battle off one more horny couple in the pink changing rooms.

River went back in to change into her clothes leaving Jayne to roam near the registers. He noticed a display of scented items such as bubble baths and body lotions and marveled at how many scents there were to choose from. He sniffed about six before he paused on one that smelled like cotton candy that he remembered from his childhood. Yep, when he read the label it said Cotton Candy right on it. Not only could you smell it, but apparently, you could taste it as well. Now that was right up his alley so he chose a bubble bath a body lotion and after bath spray. Then he noticed a pink satin box of chocolates and decided they were a must have as well. Then his heart almost stopped when he saw a sheer, gold night gown that he knew he had to buy for her. The sales lady placed the items in elaborate pink and gold boxes and gift bags and waited until River placed her items on the desk. They too were placed in boxes and added to the bags. Jayne proudly paid and they left the store.

"Where is our next stop Jayne?" she inquired.

"Well, I gotta get some unders for myself, but I ain't lookin' fer polka dots or black lace," he laughed "And we need one or two changes a clothes fer the both of us so let's go in that department store over there." He took River's hand and headed off.

Jayne found a package of soft cotton boxers, and a pair of khaki cargo pants he liked. River suggested a pair of swim trunks, another shirt and a jacket. He opted for a cobalt blue t-shirt with a popular sports logo on the front. He found a pair of black swim trunks with navy accents and a pair of comfortable flip flops to wear. Last, he selected a casual black fleece jacket that zipped up and had a hood. Hoods could always come in handy he'd learned on the mudder's planet. He grabbed a pair of black sunglasses from another rack and grabbed a smaller pair for River as well and they headed off to select River's items.

River had her denim skirt and AK-47 tank but wanted a pair of shorts, another t-shirt, a sweater set and a swimsuit. She could see the twinkle in Jayne's eyes when they entered the swimsuit department. Women's swim wear was just so much more fun than men's swim wear he noted. His eyes gazed at the selections but stopped on a black bikini with gold metallic flowers printed on it . He knew the minute he laid eyes on it that it was for River. She beamed when he showed it to her and was pleased that he somehow was able to correctly select her size. River proudly noted the bikini would match her shiny gold sandals. Her Jayne had very good taste!

Next she found a black cropped tank shirt that was embellished with brightly colored stones around it's scoop neckline. The stones shimmered in peridot green and turquoise and it was perfect for dressy or casual wear. Last, they found a cropped black sweater to match the tank that also was embellished with the same stones. Then she remembered she'd wanted a pair of shorts and was lucky enough to find the same cobalt sports t-shirt that Jayne had in her size. She plopped the shorts and t-shirt into Jayne's arms and stopped and grabbed a pair of black flip flop wedges.

Jayne paid and noted they were acquiring an arsenal of shopping bags but it was all for his girl and he admitted that he was enjoying himself. They had two more stops. Jayne asked River to wait outside as he entered a drug store. She sat outside on the bench with their bags piled high around her and waited for him.

Jayne walked into the drug store and grabbed a hairbrush and comb, some deodorant and a gold metal hair clip for River and thanked the druggist and paid for his purchases.

Jayne walked out of the store and was greeted by a smiling River who tilted her head up and beckoned him in for a kiss. This shoppin' stuff was not over-rated he concluded.

After three hours of shopping, they decided it was time to head back to their hotel. Jayne was mindful that River was taking pain meds and had what could only be described as a very, very busy day. They stopped to grab two cold fruit smoothies to bring back to the room.

They fell onto the bed surrounded by their packages. "I had fun tonight Jayne," River exclaimed. "Thank you for taking me shopping and thank you for all of the pretty treats!"

"You're welcome sweetheart! I never really liked shoppin' before but this was shiny. We'll have to do it more often. Hey, it's time fer yer pill. Drink yer smoothie as ya ain't supposed to take it on an empty stomach." Jayne reached over and patted her tummy and handed her the smoothie. Stay here and let me get yer pill. He returned with the pill and then realized he'd forgotten the thermometer and anti-inflammatory pills Simon had requested. He leaned over and felt River's forehead and was relieved that it felt cool to the touch. Still wanting to err on the side of caution, he decided to take a quick jog back to the drug store they'd visited earlier.

"Ya know, I forgot to get the thermometer and pills Simon asked for. I'm gonna go back and grab em. You just relax and watch a movie or something on the cortex. I'll be back in about a half hour at worst."

River took her pill and sipped her smoothie while Jayne was out. She found a movie on the cortex and selected it but waited for Jayne to return. She put away her purchases but realized she hadn't bought a robe. She didn't want to wear the bra and panty set until tomorrow so she pulled the tags off of Jayne's black fleece jacket and stripped naked and put it on. It was warm and cozy and hung down almost to her knees. Yes, this would work she thought and she doubted he would mind. She yawned and looked at the clock it was ten o'clock and she realized she was tired. She turned off the lights and left the drapes open so they could watch the shimmering lights and gaze at the sparkling aqua color of the pool as it glowed in the night surrounded by the illuminated palm trees. Jayne would be back soon and they'd enjoy the movie together. She pulled back the covers and snuggled into the huge bed feeling lost without Jayne. She'd just close her eyes and rest a bit while she waited for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Jayne hurried back to the store and was relieved to find the items he needed. Normally it would irritate him to be doing all of this at Simon's request, but now it didn't seem to bother him. He inwardly laughed at how far he and River had come. They'd started out as adversaries and he knew that was his fault for trying to turn them in on Ariel, but she'd angered him when she slashed his chest with the gorram knife. He understood Simon's dislike of him, and that didn't really bother him, in fact it kind of made him chuckle. But where River was concerned, he'd a never seen this comin' in a million years. He supposed it was inevitable that they would end up together at some point being that they were so much alike in what they did and how they perceived things and bein' that they were both single on a ship full of couples. But if anyone had tried to tell him a few years ago that he'd be all hot and bothered and having feelings like he did about the little crazy girl, he probably would have hurt them. Now all of it just made him grin like and idiot. In the past fifteen hours, Jayne had literally found serenity, purpose and joy.

He grabbed a disposable shaver and some shaving gel and figured he'd use the brush and comb he'd bought for River. He could use the toothbrush and shampoo that were in their bathroom, so he paid and headed back to the room.

A few minutes later Jayne walked into the darkened hotel room and promptly stumbled on the pile of empty shopping bags and boxes. 'Gorram it, what the hell' he groused, searching for the freaking light switch. As his vision adjusted to the darkness in the room, he noticed the glittering night skyscape through the open drapes and saw River illuminated on the bed. It took his breath away. She was sound asleep and looked like a princess in a fairy tale he'd watched on the cortex as a kid. He couldn't recall the title but it was Snowlight or Snowbright or some pretty little princess that looked just like River looked now. He quietly turned on the bathroom light and set the pills and the thermometer down on the counter. Noting she had set his unopened bags on the counter. He stripped off his clothes and quietly found the package of boxers he'd bought. He pulled them on, brushed his teeth, washed his face, switched off the cortex and crawled into the bed beside his girl. Soon they were both sound asleep.

River awakened to the sound of jayne lightly snoring. She was curled against him and it was warm enough in the room that either he or she had kicked off the covers. She glanced over at the clock and noted that it was four thirty in the morning. That meant she'd been asleep for over six hours without waking! This had never happened to her since before she went to the academy. She lay there on her side, watching Jayne's chest rise and fall with his even breaths, still amazed that she'd slept almost the entire night with no interruptions, no bad dreams, nothing. She knew it was because she was with him. He was her lover, her protector and he made her normal. She was so happy she wanted to jump on the bed but enjoyed the silence with her lover sleeping at her side.

Her eyes roamed his body. He slept only in his boxers and she examined him from head to toe. His feet were large and well kept. That was a good thing as sharing such close space with her brother, she'd noted his feet were occasionally in poor shape. Now that he was with Kaylee she noted that had improved. She was pleased that Jayne kept himself groomed just for the sake of it. Next her eyes roamed up and down his strong legs. They were herculean compared to her own and even in his relaxed state she could see the ripples from the strong, hard muscles that lay beneath his tan skin. Next she examined the bulge in his boxers. While the fabric obscured her view, she could tell he was a large man. She examined his abdomen and chest. His chest was massive compared to Simon. His pectorals were hard and cut and his waist narrowed in perfect proportion to his hips and shoulders. His shoulders were one of her favorite Jayne parts. They were so broad and so very strong. He could carry the weight of the verse on them she mused. Next were his arms. Another favorite of hers. His biceps were incredible. It was all she could do to not wake him up and have him flex them on demand for her. She'd watched him lift weights many, many times. Sometimes from a secret spot where she could remain undetected or, as she did more recently, openly watching him as she sat in the cargo bay drawing or dancing. Now, she could fully appreciate the hard work he did to keep his body in pristine shape.

Her eyes focused back now on his bulge. She had a powerful need to touch and explore him. What was she going to do about those gorram boxers she thought? She decided to gently free him from the confines of his underwear. If he woke, she knew he wouldn't be angry but she hoped he would remain asleep so she could unabashedly explore and learn her lovers body.

River, while educated on anatomy and physiology had never touched a naked man before and while trusting of Jayne and his ability to teach her she still felt a bit self conscious about this. River successfully freed him from his constraints. His hand moved over his belly for a brief moment but fell back onto the mattress at his side. Now she could see him in all his glory. He was still asleep but his body was definitely not. He groaned as he awoke and registered what she was doing to him.

"Ai Ya" was all he could get out. She lay down next to him curling into his side and nuzzling his neck. "River, sweeetheart, holy hell did that feel good!" He was smiling now and pulled her up to him and kissed her.

"I'm glad you liked it my Jayne, I wasn't sure if I was doing it correctly."

Hell Yes, you were Baby!, how'd ya learn that? I ain't never felt nothin' like that before," his body slightly trembled again as he praised her work.

"I saw it on the cortex and I've discussed it with Kaylee and just did what felt natural. I'm so glad you are pleased. You have a magnificent body Jayne. I studied you carefully while you slept and I wanted to play. I'm sorry I woke you up, but figured you would not mind," she happily replied.

"Baby, you can wake me up any time, absolutely any time ya got that. You feel the need, you just go to town, don't worry about me."

"It is still quite early in the morning Jayne. Could we go back to sleep or would you like to get up and get ready for our day?"

"I'll do whatever you want. How's that little mouth a yours? Ya didn't hurt nothing when ya, you know did that... cause ya still got a few pills left if it's sore."

"No pain Jayne, all is well," River giggled at her rhyme and continued "I'll eat soft foods for another day or so, but it only hurts when I bite."

"Good Babe, glad it's healin' up nice." Jayne pulled her onto his chest and kissed her again. "Well what have we here? I like yer little sleep shirt Baby. Think I have one just like it," he grinned.

"Yes, I admit I took yours Jayne. I didn't have anything to sleep in and I get cold sometimes so I hope you don't mind," she shyly replied.

He kissed her again and rolled her onto her back and got off the bed. She watched him stand up and tuck himself back into his boxers and walk into the bathroom. He returned in a moment with a thermometer and sat next to her.

He gently pushed her hair back from her head and placed the thermometer in her ear. He got a normal reading and tossed the cover in the waste can and returned the thermometer to the bathroom. "Good, ya ain't got no fever and ya don't look like yer swellin' so Dr. Jayne here is gonna give ya a clean bill of health."

She giggled and pulled him back into the bed. "Let's sleep Dr. Jayne, let's sleep." They drifted off again in each others arms for a few more hours of rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Jayne awoke to something very bright shining in his face, 'what was it...sunlight, yeah it was sunlight.' River had left the draperies in the room open so they could see the view during the night and now it was letting in the gorgeous morning rays from the sun. It wasn't often he got to enjoy the sun and today would be the perfect day to enjoy the hotel pool with River. They could lazily lounge and swim together and go back for a nice afternoon nap and then out for the evening.

He remained still for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of her tucked against him. He was amazed at how much had changed between them in the past twenty-four hours. He fondly recalled her nocturnal activities with him a few hours earlier, 'that sure had been a great way to wake up' he grinned to himself. She was so curious and creative and he loved that she wasn't timid when it came to learning about their bodies and what they both liked. She was gaining confidence and skill and they hadn't even gone all the way yet. He pretty much figured that tonight would be the night so to speak and planned everything out in his mind as she slumbered against him. Finally, he felt her begin to stir. He watched in awe as her body slowly came out of sleep. First she rolled onto her back, still snuggling close to him. Then she rolled into him, her face buried in the side of his rib cage. He almost laughed at the tickle he felt on his skin from her breath, finally her head pulled back and her eyes fluttered open. She stretched her arms stiffly at her sides and then her hands immediately went to his chest as she ran her fingers through the smattering of his chest hair and began kissing his neck. "Good Morning Jayne" she cooed as her lips finally met his.

"'Mornin' Baby, how'd you sleep?"

"Very well, actually the best ever. No dreams or blue hands, only Jayne hands."

"Yep, and I don't wear gloves Baby, I wanna feel every bit of you!" he grinned as he nipped her shoulders and neck with his mouth. "You want to go hang around the pool this morning with me? I figure we can eat breakfast out there, they've got a nice restaurant and then we can do some swimming and loungin' about."

"That would be very nice Jayne. I'll go change into my swim suit and brush my teeth." He watched his girl rise from the bed and smiled at his black fleece jacket she was using as her nighty. It hung down almost to her knees and damn if he didn't want to unzip it. But, now they had a breakfast date at the pool.

They found a nice, private area near some palm trees with a double lounger that was more like a bed and an umbrella table with two chairs. They deposited their towels on the lounger and headed off to the outdoor buffet. They loaded up their plates with fresh fruit, eggs, bacon and toast and hot cereal and several glasses of different fruit juices. Jayne grabbed a complimentary morning news capture and a bottle of complimentary sunscreen from a table as well. They headed back to their table and enjoyed their breakfast. The hotel piped in music for them to enjoy and they noted a wide variety or free roaming exotic birds that shared the pool area with them. The grounds were well manicured and it was amazing how quiet and serene it was.

"Gorram I'm glad ya had ta go ta the dentist Baby. Sorry about your toothache and all, but this here makes it all kinda worthwhile don't ya think?"

"Yes, my tooth didn't even ache that badly, Simon was correct though in getting it dealt with earlier rather than later, but I am much happier that you took me instead of him," she grinned as she took a sip of mango juice.

"Ain't that the truth. I've only stayed in a fancy-ass place like this but a few times in my life and I sure am glad I'm here with ya now. How's yer tooth feelin' today?" He noticed she was having hot cereal and was eating some eggs and fruit as well. That was a good sign he figured.

"No pain, but I'm sticking with soft things for another day or so." She left her empty dishes on the table and moved over to stretch out on the lounger. Jayne grabbed the news capture and the sunblock and joined her. They removed their matching shorts and shirts and tossed them onto the table and got comfortable. "Lay on your tummy Jayne and I'll rub sunblock on your back."

Jayne obliged her and groaned as her tiny but strong hands massaged the lotion onto his skin. She worked his neck and shoulder muscles for a few minutes and then worked her way down his hard back, applying more lotion as she worked. Jayne honestly hadn't felt this relaxed in his life. He craned his neck around to look at his girl. She was wearing the black and gold bikini he'd picked out and she looked ten kinds a hot in it.

"Will you do me now Jayne?" she purred.

He quickly rolled onto his back and sat up with a lecherous grin on his face, "I'll do ya all right! but right here?"

"No silly, you know what I mean. Will you rub lotion on me?" she grinned.

"Oh, I got the lotion part, but I can still 'do' ya here if you want" he leered as he played with her hair. She laid down on her back and Jayne went to work. He took his job very seriously. He squeezed a thin line directly onto her chest. His large hands worked the lotion up her neck and onto her shoulders and then carefully traced the outline of her top along the top of her breasts. "Now I could spend the entire day doin' you baby" he growled. River instantly responded with a quiet moan and arched her back up to him. Jayne glanced around and after making sure they had their privacy, he braced one hand at her side and leaned down and kissed her black and gold covered globes. He moved his lotion covered hands down to her taut belly and rubbed lotion on it and swirled some into her belly button, making her giggle. "Ya know, nobody's around so you could get nekkid if ya want an all over tan. I don't think I'd mind so whatta ya think?."

River blushed and pulled on her sunglasses and laid down to soak up some sun.

"Yer thinkin' on it, I can tell...sounds kind a kinky but yer thinkin' on it..ooooff, Hey!" he grunted as she gently shoved his head back down onto the lounger and silenced him with a kiss. "Yer, umm, thin...um... king' on it. gorr..am..." was all he could get out as her mouth took control of his.

They both enjoyed basking in the sun for another half hour before they decided to go in for a swim. "I'm bakin' here, time ta cool off. Come on, let's take a dip." He stood and offered his hand to pull her up. They walked to the pool and Jayne dove in. River sat on the edge of the pool and dipped her legs as he swam back up to her at the edge. "Ya can swim can't ya?"

"Of course, I just wanted to watch you for a few minutes" she replied.

Jayne stood and pulled her body to him. She swung her legs into his arms and put her arms around his neck as he pulled her into the water bride-style. "Umm it feels so good" she exclaimed as she clung to him. He lowered them down into the water so only their heads were exposed and kissed her. She opened her mouth to his and arched her chest up when she felt his hands splaying out on her back. Oh man, did he want to get that bikini off of her he thought with a grin.

"Not here my Jayne."

"Huh?" oh yeah, she was a mind reader he just grinned and kissed her again before setting her free to float in front of him. He moved down to the end of her body and gently pulled her around in the water by her ankles as she floated. Finally, she dipped under the water and swam away from him. When she returned, she swam into his open arms and kissed him and cuddled him. Just as things were starting to overheat, they were interrupted by a huge splash as a group of teens ran up to the edge of the pool out of nowhere, chasing one of their friends and all four of them dove in right next to River and Jayne, soaking them. They laughed and watched the group swim away. "Well I guess it was good they interrupted us, as I was just about to loose it right here in the pool Baby."

"Me too Jayne. It feels so good when you kiss me."

They swam for a few more minutes and then headed back to their lounger, which was now in the shade and watched the news capture Jayne had grabbed in the morning. They were relieved nothing was mentioned about Mal and Zoe's botched crime nor Zoe getting shot yesterday. There also was nothing mentioned about any disturbances at any local dentist offices. River kept reading the capture as she lay next to Jayne. They were reading the entertainment section now and River noted the many new movies that were playing. "Jayne, let's go see a movie okay? See what's playing and what the times are."

"That sounds good, let's see, ya want somethin' scary or an action flick?" he paused a bit and got a funny look on his face. "Ya ain't gonna wanna drag me to some girlie flick are ya?"

"No Jayne, I wouldn't do that to you. Let's go see an action movie. It's something we can both enjoy."

Jayne sighed in relief and they chose a movie for later that evening.


	11. Chapter 11

After spending most of the afternoon at the pool, they came back in to prepare for their dinner and movie date. River brushed her teeth and used the bathroom while Jayne called room service with very precise instructions. He requested a bottle of chilled champagne and three dozen bouquets of roses and a plate of chocolate dipped strawberries be delivered to the room while they were out for the evening. He also wanted rose petals strewn onto the bed. He didn't care how much they charged him and told them to just bill it to the room.

As he cut the wave, he heard River call him from the shower. "Jayne, come and shower with me. We can splash some more!"

'Ai Ya', he wanted to run into the shower but knew tonight was too important to be distracted now. He wanted everything to be perfect tonight and all about her, so a shower now, while tempting was just not part of the larger plan. He decided to improvise and stretch the truth just a bit.

"Aw Baby, I feel so guilty, I don't dare join ya in there as I just waved the restaurant and we're gonna have to haul-ass to make our reservation. It's a busy place and the best time they could give me is twenty minutes from now. You know if I get in there with ya, we ain't gonna be eatin' nothing special tonight. Well I will, but you won't" he added with a smirk. "It's your call Sweetheart, what'cha wanna do?" 'please be hungry, please be hungry' he hoped as he waited for her reply.

He could hear the disappointment in her voice but she agreed to quickly finish up so he could jump in and finish up and they could make their reservation on time.

He'd always heard fancy core folk and Inara talk about how wonderful Italian food was and how hard it was to come by now days. He'd never even heard of it until he'd left home and had always wanted to try it. "Ya ever have this stuff Sweetheart? I've heard it's hard ta findeven on Osiris and what not."

"Only once Jayne and I do remember it being delicious. It's considered a delicacy of sorts as not many Chef's know how to make it correctly now as the old world recipes were apparently lost and almost forgotten over time."

They carefully studied the menu and finally ordered. The food was indeed delicious and very filling. They enjoyed hot coffee and something neither of them had ever heard of before, called Spumoni.

"Oh Jayne, this was an excellent choice for dinner. I'm so glad you picked it. The food was wonderful and not problematic at all," she smiled and leaned into him and placed a dainty kiss on his cheek.

"Now that there, what ya just did, kinda made it all worth it. I'm just glad those two dumb-ass Doctor's left them wad's a cash laying about or we'd be orderin' noodles an sleepin' in a park. As long as we got it Babe, let's flaunt it!"

"Yes, yes, let's flaunt!"

They headed off to the movieplex to see a new action film that was being advertised on every planet and moon in the verse. Jayne made sure they arrived early enough to get a nice seat in the very back row. They bought soda and a bag of popcorn and settled in to enjoy the movie. Jayne had spent a few dates at the movies when he was a teen and still living at home and this was one tradition he could barely wait to introduce to his gal. He could really care less what the film was about as half the fun was the kissin' and cuddlin' and makin' out. It had somethin' ta do with baseball and home-runs but he couldn't remember it all but new he had to hit all of the bases. They settled into the corner seat in the back row and Jayne made sure to talk just loud enough to discourage anyone from sitting next to them. He also put his large, boot clad feet up on the seat in front of him. The theater was only about half full so it was a good sign that they'd have some privacy.

"Jayne, I've never been on a date to the movies before. The only dates I've ever been on were group dates to dances and balls at Mother and Father's country club. I left for the academy when all of my friends started serious dating. This is going to be so much fun."

"Ya know Baby, even with me bein' older than ya an all, I honestly ain't been on many myself either. I had a few when I was younger and still livin' at home an' all, but they weren't nothing real special. A few bowling trips, a couple a movies and goin' out fer ice-cream, but I ain't never got ta do some a the stuff we've done here. The shoppin' fer yer pretty underthings, playin' all day in the pool with ya, an this here dinner. All of it's right new ta me too so we can enjoy it t'gether."

He pushed the arm rest up and put his arm around her and pulled her close into his side and she sighed and snuggled into him. River had been in many theaters for opera's and ballet's but never one quite like this. And never with a man like Jayne. They sat in large leather chairs that rocked ever so slightly, with cup holders and lots of leg room. It was stadium style so everyone could see the large screen easily. The lights dimmed and the trailers rolled. She was so excited to be dressed up and out with her swai Jayne and a bit pleased that this was new to him as well. "I am glad that you are enjoying this evening too Jayne," she softly spoke in his ear. "I know big, tough mercs don't have "fun" but I can tell you are enjoying yourself" she giggled.

"I ain't one ta lie, an' I know ya can read me, so I'll be honest, hell yes I'm havin' fun and I ain't ashamed of it one bit, dong ma." He cuddled her and kissed her hair as the movie finally began. He'd admit that all a this datin' was pretty excitin' stuff. Once he'd left home, he never had the time or the money ta date and there weren't never any appropriate women ta date so he just whored around. He didn't need ta take em to the movies or nothin'. They just got down ta business an when they was done, he'd take off. All of this preparation and reservatin' stuff and shoppin' was kind a shiny and in his case, there was the promise of much more to come in their evening. Yep, he was definitely down with this datin' stuff he mused. He was certain he'd be savin' his credits now so's they could go off an do this type a stuff more often or maybe robbin' a few more medical offices and dentist offices he grinned.

The movie had begun and they watched the first ten minutes or so. The plot was predictable, the action sequences were acceptable and River was delectable. He'd slowly started rubbin' on her shoulder and lettin' his hand tickle her neck and stroke her hair a bit. She'd leaned into him and had her hand resting on his thigh. After an exciting and rather gruesome hover car chase scene, she inhaled heavily and relaxed into him further. He let his hand gently stroke the top of her breast and now he had her full attention. She sighed and arched into his touch and turned her mouth to his neck and kissed him lightly and tilted her head up to nip at his ear lobe.

'This must be first base he figured. Now all the baseball stuff was startin' ta come back ta him' They watched more of the film, it was a fight sequence and while it was mildly entertaining, it wasn't technically correct and they both knew it. River let her hand wander up Jayne's thigh and she turned into him and kissed him deeply. He let his hand slide under her skirt just a bit to tickle her thighs with his fingers. She squirmed in her seat and let out a little whine when his hand stopped moving. 'Ah, second base...' All a this fondlin' was startin' to heat him up. He reached for the cold soda and took a sip. He then leaned down and kissed her neck with his cold lips eliciting a gasp. Thankfully the theater had a state of the art sound system that was almost too loud. If he really wanted to, he could probably get her hollerin' real good and nobody'd be the wiser but that weren't gonna happen, at least not tonight.

River felt a tightness in her belly and an urge to see what Jayne was feeling. She began kissing his neck and jaw. He leaned his head back and groaned at the sensations she was giving him. She was turned into him and the next thing he knew, she was sitting on his lap starddling him and really going to work on his neck. 'Third base?'

Jayne growled into her ear, "Come on Babe, let's move this here party to our room. Is that okay with ya?"

"Oh yes Jayne" she purred. They quickly pulled themselves back together and left. They held hands and laughed as they were practically jogging back to the hotel they walked so fast.


	12. Chapter 12

They'd practically ran from the movie theater and both were quite wound-up. River wrapped her arms around Jayne's middle and nuzzled his chest while they waited for what seemed forever for the elevator. She tilted her head up and kissed and sucked at his neck as he groaned in lust and impatience. Finally the elevator doors opened.

Jason Tai was new on the night shift at the front desk and noticed the couple come into the lobby in quite a hurry. He watched the girl kissing on the man and his reaction to her as he hoisted her up into his arms and wondered if they'd make it to their room or if he'd have to call the manager to free up another stopped elevator if they hit the stop button to get it on. He'd heard about the many "elevator interludes" that occurred when guests got a little too worked-up, but, if he remembered correctly, this was the big guy who'd ordered the champagne on ice and the flowers so hopefully they'd leave the elevator alone and make it back to the room.

Jayne immediately slammed River's back into the wall of the elevator as the doors closed and kissed her until she almost screamed in want. He could barely hold onto her she was wiggling and squirming around so much. Her lips were everywhere on his mouth, face and neck and now she was sucking on his ear lobe. "Oh please Jayne, make us fly" She panted into his ear.

"We're almost there Baby, real soon just hang on," he moaned into her ear. The doors swished open and he carried her down the hall and fumbled with his free hand to get the key card out of his pocket. Cursing at his inability to find it, and not wanting to put her down, he asked her for help. "Baby, can ya find that key in my front pocket?"

River slid her hand into his right front pocket and felt the key as well as something else. She plucked the key out of his pocket and made sure to squeeze him provocatively. "Ta ma de," was all he was able to utter as he shoved the key card into the lock. They burst into the room and before he was able to set her down on the bed, she was pulling his shirt over his head and unbuckling his belt. Now she had the zipper down and was pushing his pants down past his hips as he laid her down. "Hey now, slow down a bit babe or I'm gonna trip over my pants. Can't kiss all over ya if my face is all busted up."

River was breathless as she clung to him. But Jayne had other plans. He gently laid her on the bed covers and looked down at her. Her hair was fanned out on the coverlet and her lips were swollen from his kisses and she gazed up at him with pure lust in her eyes. She was gorgeous, she was his and she was ready for him. He quickly removed his socks and shoes as he watched her notice the rose petals that she was laying on and register the music playing softly over the sound system.

"Oh my, this is beautiful! You did all of this for me?"

"I want tonight to be special and something we'll never forget. I want it to be all for you Baby," he sexily murmured as he pulled open a dresser drawer and took out the satin box of chocolates and walked to the table by the window. He held his hand out to her and pulled her to him off of the bed so they were standing at the large glass window. He traced her lips with a strawberry and his eyes glazed as he watched her chew it and lick the juice off of her red stained lips. They sipped the champagne and he pulled her into his embrace. He kissed her with everything he had earning a whimper from her mouth. He combed his fingers through her silky hair and then took off her sweater and tossed it aside. He then gently raised her arms over her head and kissed the sensitive underside of each arm as he pulled her tank over her head. His mouth then descended onto her chest and he licked the skin above her breasts and unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. His gaze filled with lust as she stood before him wearing the bra and panty set they'd picked out. She looked better than anything he'd ever seen.

River had never felt anything as amazing as Jayne loving her. She looked at him and could see the love in his eyes. She could feel it in his thoughts and could feel it coursing through their connected bodies.

Jayne realized that he'd never made love before. He'd never wanted to kiss anyone like he'd kissed River and he'd never taken his time to really feel everything and concentrate on all of the different sensations two bodies could make when love was involved. He was an expert at sexin', but a novice at making love. This first time moved him deeply. In the past, he would be glib and make baudy comments as he rode a whore but this time he was quiet, saying nothing so he could really hear for once. He relished her sighs and squeaks, he learned how to make her groan deeply and pant heavily. He listened to her heart beat in her chest as he changed his angle and he found out what made him gasp and call out her name.

Jayne was spent which surprised him but he knew it was the emotional experience he'd just had as well as the physical. He lifted himself off of the bed and poured more champagne for them. He kissed her and smiled down at her prone form as he handed her the glass and spoke for the first time. "Oh Baby..." was all he could get out as he was at a loss for words.

At that moment, River read him and was overcome with emotion. He was speechless with satisfaction and love for her. Not just lust, but love, she could hear his every thought that he struggled to put into words. The fear of hurting her on her first time, the rush of entering her for the first time, the wonder at the feel of her, and the pride at his ability to deeply please her. Tears glittered in her eyes causing Jayne to momentarily panic. Now she read that he was suddenly afraid that his silence was causing her discomfort. "Oh Baby, I just don't know what to say it was so good, don't be hurt that I'm all tongue-tied," he held her face close to his so she could look directly into his eyes as he spoke.

"I know, I'm just so happy that we feel the same things. You loved me so well Jayne, you loved me so right and so perfectly. It only hurt for a moment and then the things you did just felt incredible and breath-taking."

"Incredible don't seem to describe it that well 'cause it was more than that ta me," he seriously replied. "Hold on there Baby, relax a sec."

River watched Jayne walk to the bathroom and heard him begin to draw a bath for them. He came back into the room and laid down next to her on the bed. They ate a few more pieces of chocolate and lounged in each others arms as they waited for their bath. When it was ready, he picked her up and carried her into the tub, settling behind her with her tucked in comfortably between his strong legs and leaning into his chest. They rested quietly in the comfort of each other as they listened to the music quietly play and felt the hot water soothing their exhausted bodies.


	13. Chapter 13

Jayne and River, satiated after hours of alternating between short naps and long love-making sessions slept in the early morning hours for an uninterrupted six hours. Upon waking, they lost another hour and a half as they again experienced each others bodies with a hot, steamy and wet encounter in the shower. Finally they were dressed in their swimsuits and matching shorts and t-shirts and ready for breakfast, which was really now lunch and both were famished.

They both decided to eat by the pool again as they enjoyed the food and the private setting and could swim when they were finished. As they were finishing their meal, a hotel employee walked up to Jayne and handed him a message. Jayne turned on the capture to find Mal's rather irritated face with Simon standing as close as he could get to remain in the frame as well. River joined him on the double lounger as they watched the message play out.

"Where the hell are you Jayne! We've waved three times! Why ain't ya answerin.' We're docking tomorrow and we've got business to attend to and I need you and River with me dong ma! so when you finally get this, wave me back got it?"

Jayne sighed as their real life was now crashing into their idyllic and relaxing escape. He tossed the capture onto the lounger with a scowl and got a surprise when River crawled up on him and straddled him as she kissed away his grumpiness. "No worries my Jayne, no worries," she calmly soothed as she stroked his cheek.

Jayne looked at her and wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her neck and sighed. "We just ain't had enough time together without them all getting up in our business. I ain't gonna give you up just 'cause yer brother an' Mal don't like it, you know that right?"

"Of course. Their opinions are not important and even though they will predictably fuss, no harm will come to you. Mal will bluster and bellow, Simon will threaten you with harm but will not carry anything out, Kaylee and Inara will be happy for us and Zoe will remain ambivalent for a few more weeks until she sees our love and commitment to each other. In a short while, acceptance will occur and all will be well." River was nuzzling Jayne's neck and nibbling at his ear as she spoke.

"Well, that makes me feel better, but I'm powerfully addicted to ya now Baby and I ain't gonna be able ta stay away from yer honeypot if ya get my drift. I'm just a big ol' bumble bee whose gonna be buzzin' all around ya. Ain't gonna sting, but I'm gonna be mighty intimidatin' to anyone that tries ta shoo me off." River giggled at the image of her big black and yellow bumble bee buzzing around Simon who was terrified of bees and listened intently to him as he expressed his frustrations to her.

"I just wanna know how we're gonna work it all out? I ain't never been one ta sneak around and you ain't worthy a that type a behavior, so I'm thinking we should just tell 'em right away."

"I tend to agree with you. Upfront and in their face. They'll have to deal with it. And, I will not ask but rather tell Simon and Mal that we will be sharing each others bunks so we will not be apart. Does that make you feel better now?"

"Yeah, I can deal with that. There's gonna be drama, but tough-shit you know? they's just gonna have ta deal with it. I'll go wave them now. You wanna come or wait here?"

"I'll wait here and soak up some sun." She kissed him deeply and felt him relax beneath her. "I think we should enjoy the rest of our time here. Let's go for a swim when you return."

"Sound's good. I'll be right back." He kissed her and hurried off to send the wave.

River could feel Jayne's anxiety as he left but she knew all would be well in a few days and their relationship would gain the crew's acceptance soon enough. She stripped off her clothes and grabbed the sunscreen bottle but put it back down on second thought. She didn't want to deprive Jayne of his duties she smiled to herself and laid back on the lounger.

--

As Jayne walked into the lobby, he saw Badger and his two wannabe body guards walking towards him. Before he could duck out of sight, Badger had spotted him. Shit, Badger was the last person he wanted to see now. He just wanted to wave Mal and get back to his girl.

"Cobb, what are you doin' 'ere?"

"I've been here for three days with my girl, what's it to ya?"

"Don't get tetchy, just askin' is all. How you affordin' a whore for three days?" Badger asked with a smirk.

"I ain't with no whore, little man!," he indignantly growled.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. So ya must be with River then? I wondered how long it'd take the two of you to get together."

Jayne's eyes bugged out, but before he could speak, Badger cut him off. "Yer wonderin' 'ow I knew you was with her aren't ya? You's a slow one Cobb. I'm surprised it took you this long considerin' she looks at you all the time, all bright eyed and bushy tailed. I've noticed it 'bout a year or so an' yer just figurin' it out now. What's Mal think of it?"

"He don't know yet. We're gonna tell him today when he comes ta pick us up later."

Badger noted the big mercs uncharacteristic attire. He was wearing swimming trunks, a t-shirt, dark sun-glasses and flip flops and did not appear to be armed which was odd in itself. 'He must be out by the pool' the little man pondered as Cobb had mentioned that Mal would be coming for them later; which meant the big merc wasn't aware that Mal was going to arrive for their meeting in about fifteen minutes. 'Oh this was going to be quite a show to watch' Badger smirked to himself.

"Well if Mal kicks the two a you off his boat, you can both join up with me an' my lot. I can always use two more gun hands. You know where to find me," he added as he left the mercenary and immediately barked orders at his men. "Go find us a nice big table overlooking the pool. And make sure you find River Tam and get us seated near her. I want Mal to enjoy the show. Now get going!"

--

Jayne returned to River, huffing as he sat down next to her. "Ain't nobody answerin' the gorram cortex on the ship. Bunch a dumb-asses! they want us ta wave 'em but then don't wanna answer," he growled out as he stripped off his t-shirt. He looked down at her and felt himself stir. "Hand me that sunscreen Baby and let me get busy on ya."

--

"What hotel are we looking for again Simon?"

"The Imperial Garden Palace, I think it's the green one across the street," Simon pointed as they walked along the new street of hotels and restaurants.

Mal was irritated and in a hurry to get back into the black. He'd "invited" Badger out to lunch at Jayne's hotel in the hopes of speeding things along as he picked up his two missing crew members, fed his crew and hammered out a business deal with Badger all at the same time.

"Geeze, Jayne don't normally stay in fancy places like this," Kaylee exclaimed.

"An this ain't the type of establishment that looks like it's got whore's on the premises neither." Mal chuckled at the thought of Jayne having to spend almost three days babysitting River and probably not getting any trim or getting to leave and sow his oats none. He'd bet Jayne was crawling the walls and he'd have to separate he and River once they got back on the ship so they didn't kill each other.

Mal found a house phone in the lobby and waved Jayne and River's room. "They ain't answering their wave again. Simon, go ask at the desk if they've seen the two of them around." Mal paced as he waited for Simon to return. He didn't rightly like the idea of sitting in on a meeting with Badger without Jayne at his side. He'd just have to give a gun to Simon and tell him to put on the toughest face he could muster and try and look all intimidatin'. With Zoe and Simon, he just might be able to work a nice deal while conveyin' to Badger that he didn't want to be screwed over.

Simon came back. "The desk clerk said he hasn't seen them. Maybe they stepped out to get some lunch."

"Well, we can't be late, so here, take my other gun and shove it in yer pants. Now, look at me all tough like... and make yer eyes glint and look scary like Jayne does."

Simon shoved the gun into the back of his pants and gave Mal his best "Don't fuck with me look." This was the look he reserved for Jayne most of the time. He hoped it looked good enough for Mal.

Mal sighed "Well it looks more like you got a wicked case a gas, but it'll have to do for now. If you see one a Badger's hun dans try anything, shoot em and aim for the most medically damaging spot you can dong ma?"

"Okay, aim for the chest...have a glint in my eye and look scary, just like Jayne" he nervously repeated to himself.

They spotted Badger's table on the balcony over looking the pool. He was seated and was sipping a drink with a paper umbrella in it. Mal pulled up a chair while Zoe sat down next to him. Simon pulled out a chair for Kaylee but remained standing behind Mal. Badger looked up at Simon and then back to Mal. "Why ain't yer man sitting down?"

Simon barked out his best Jayne imitation to Badger, complete with a rim accent; "Cause I don't fuckin' feel like sittin' just yet. You got a problem with that little man?"

"No worries, if ya want ta stand, then stand," Badger replied in a somewhat irritated but cautious manner. Geeze, Mal's people were always so edgy. Even the ship's medic was an uptight hard-ass Badger mused.

Mal nearly spit out his drink when he heard Simon's reply but noted that it had apparently worked on Badger as the little man appeared to be uneasy. Mal decided to play along with Simon. "Go ahead and sit down Simon. It don't look like yer gonna need ta shoot no one so's ya might as well enjoy some lunch. Ain't that right Badger?" he said as he clapped the smarmy man on the shoulder.

"Yeah Mal, nobody needs ta get dead today, we's just gonna have us a friendly business meeting is all." Badger nervously replied.

Simon took his cue from Mal and sat down next to Kaylee, taking out his gun and slamming it down hard on the table and shoving the chair back behind him before slumping into it. 'There this is going well' he thought as he inwardly reminded himself to make his eyes glint.

"Simon, Bao Bei, do you have something in your eye? it's twitchin' something fierce" Kaylee sweetly inquired earning an uncharacteristic glare from Simon.

Badger decided to move on with the meeting now that Mal's watchdog had finally settled down. "I've ordered more drinks for everyone. This was a good idea for us to meet here. The place has got class it does."

"Yeah, Jayne and my pilot are staying here so I figured we'd meet you here and enjoy the nice locale since we'll be picking them up to. You haven't seen either of them have you?" he inquired.

"Nope, can't say that I have. Did you call them?"

"Yeah but they ain't around. Must be out getting some lunch."

Cobb was getting some alright, but it weren't lunch he'd been gettin' the past three days Badger inwardly grinned. "Well, hopefully we'll spot them."

One could only hope he thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Jayne practically drooled as he looked down at River. She was laying on her back and he decided it was time to put some sunscreen on her. With a huge smile, Jayne grabbed the bottle of sunscreen and squeezed it gently, spelling his name in a large bold script across her tummy.

River watched him. "What are you doing?" she asked, a bit frustrated that he hadn't started rubbing the lotion in yet and getting impatient for the pleasure to begin. He was her Adonis. She loved his broad shoulders and huge chest but his arms did something to her. All she wanted was to be held and protected in those strong arms. Her infatuation with him had been getting stronger and stronger the past year but even when they were at their darkest point and could barely tolerate each others presence, she remembered back to when she was accused of being a witch and tied to a stake with Simon. She would never forget the feelings that coursed through her when she glanced up into the sky as Serenity hovered above her and set eyes on her rescuer and protector. Jayne had looked like a god to her. A handsome, rugged and very tough god that was ready to lay waste to anyone who tried to harm her or Simon. The vision was embedded in her mind and she could think of many a time when she'd fallen asleep and dreamed of him.

"Markin' ya as mine. I wrote my name on yer tummy and I was just admirin' my work. It looks right nice it does," he grinned as he looked at her. "Why, ya gettin' horny for my hands to be on ya?"

She gave no verbal reply but instead, took his hands and placed them onto her stomach and arched up against him with a groan.

"Alrighty then, I'll take that as a yes" he smirked as he rubbed his palms in small circles on her exposed skin. She lay still now as he rubbed the lotion in, taking time to gently squeeze her breasts through her bikini top, and swirl lotion into her belly button. His fingers dipped below the elastic of her bikini bottom to rub the lotion in and she let out a moan and felt her legs fall open and heard Jayne groan.

Now Jayne had never been one for public sexin'. Normally he'd take care a his needs with a willing whore but they always stayed inside the whore house and never went outside but now he was fighting a powerful urge to take his gal right there on the lounger, under the shade of the palm trees in the great outdoors. They were still alone, the pool was practically empty today and he couldn't hear anyone near them. He was sure the tree's provided coverage as well so he decided to give in to his urge. He swatted her hand away from his trunks and leaned over her, sheltering her as he made her pant and beg as she came apart with a high pitched screech.

--

Kaylee was enjoying the lunch and the beautiful view of the hotel grounds. She noted the immaculate grounds and gazed down at the huge swimming pool below. There were no swimmers in the water which seemed sad as the pool was so inviting with it's promise of cool, soothing relief. She almost wished the Captain would let them swim for a few hours being that Jayne and River were technically guests. She heard a strange screeching sound and looked around but saw no birds or wild life. It almost sounded like River when she used to have one of her fits. Then she spotted some movement below. There was a couple on a lounger that were barely visible unless you looked closely. They were intensely making out and it looked, at least with her trained eye, like they were engaged in some hanky-panky of the heavy petting kind. Suddenly the man stood up with the woman wrapped around him and moved into the pool. The woman's head was thrown back and the man appeared to have her up against the pool wall and was full on sexin' her now. Wow, that almost looks like River but she wouldn't...he kinda looks like Jayne...it is...Riv...

"Oh. My. God."

Simon had just taken a sip of his fruity drink and adjusted the little paper umbrella as it was hitting him in his nose which didn't help make him look like Mal's tough gun hand when he heard Kaylee gasp. He turned to look at her and followed her eyes to the pool below. He spit his drink out, spraying it all over Badger as he stood, knocking the chair over behind him. Mal, startled by the sudden commotion looked down below where Kaylee and Simon were staring open mouthed and couldn't move he was so stunned. Jayne and River were full on sexin' each other in the pool.

Surprisingly, Zoe remained calm with a slight smile on her face.

--

"Oh god, Jayne, I want you now!" she squealed as she straddled him. Jayne took in a deep breath and stood up with her wrapped around him and walked the short distance to the pool and carefully lowered them into the water without interrupting her so they'd at least be tucked against the wall of the pool as they continued their so far undetected, illicit activity.

He was now standing in the chest level water and he'd pushed her against the wall of the pool and she was close and was quietly moaning his name. Jayne felt himself start to fall. He was able to look at her face and see her heavily hooded eye's looking at him as she keened and moaned his name. Both panting and recovering from their release, they stayed in the pool for a few minutes and rested. He with his head against her belly and she with her chin resting in his hair. Finally she put her feet down and slid off of him and stood on her wobbly legs. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Now that gave a whole new meanin' ta watersports Baby."

"Em hmmm" she pleasantly sighed, "and we make a good team don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, we're a great team. We need a lot of practice though," he winked. "Mal outta be here ta pick us up in another few hours. Ya wanna nap here for a half hour 'fore we head back to the room and leave?"

"Yes, I'm tired now so a short nap will be nice, then maybe more water sports?"

"Oh yeah! practice makes perfect."

They swam for a few minutes and then got back up to sun themselves on the lounger. Both falling asleep on their backs for a short nap.

--

"What the fuck!" Badger spat out as Simon spewed his drink all over Badger and his hat that was sitting on the table. Simon was standing and pointing down below with wide eye's as he coughed and choked on the remains of his drink. Kaylee too was standing, trying to comfort Simon. Mal just stomped off with his gun already in his hand leaving the rest of them behind, mouths agape. "Kaylee and Zoe, you stay here with Badger. Simon, come with me!" he yelled as he stormed off.

Mal was going to kill Jayne. No, he was going to hurt him, then space him, then drag him back in and then kill him. He furiously approached the sleeping couple but momentarily stopped, when he noted, through his steaming haze of anger, that not only were they holding hands as they slumbered, but they both were wearing matching clothing. Now that was something he'd a never expected. Mal made the split second decision to wake them and just see what they would try to do without immediately letting on that he'd seen them in the pool, when River stirred and rolled over to face Jayne and began talking. For whatever reason, Mal stopped and quickly shoved Simon back so they were hidden behind a tree.

--

"Jayne I'm sorry to wake you, but there are some things I want to tell you since we'll be going home soon with Captain Daddy, the first being that I love you."

"I wasn't asleep Baby an' I told ya anytime ya wanna wake me up ya can. I ain't never thought I'd hear someone tell me they loved me an' I never thought I'd say it back an' mean it, but I love you too." He said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"I know we've had this attraction to each other for quite some time now and I'm so happy that we've finally acknowledged and accepted it. I've never felt safer and happier at any time in my life than these past days with you. I still can't believe that I am sleeping through the night without any nightmares or need for drugs. This is truly a miracle. I feared I'd never be normal, but you've made me that way. I love you Jayne but I'm scared as to how to tell Captain Daddy and Simon. I know that everything will be fine in the future but it's the now that I'm worried about."

"Ya ain't got nothin' to be scared of. You know I ain't gonna let nothing happen, but, it ain't fair ta none a them or even ta us ta hide this. An' you know I think yer brother has his head up his pi gu most a the time, but he loves you and he ain't never lied to ya so ya owe him the truth too. He'll be pissed as hell at me, but I ain't worried none."

"But what if Captain Daddy tries to separate us! I can't be apart from you now, I just can't!" she sighed starting to get a little bit panicky.

Jayne reached for her and pulled her into his side and wrapped his arms around her and continued while kissing her hair and rubbing her back. "Mal ain't gonna try nothin' stupid like that. He tossed me in that airlock once an' he ain't never gonna get a chance like that again. He caught me by surprise and I didn't see it comin' but now, he knows I'd beat his ass and since you're involved, the stakes is higher so I'd have ta really hurt him, but, Mal and I seem to have a new, whatcha call it...relationship I guess, not like I wanna get inta his pants kind a relationship, an' we ain't really what I'd call friends, but we trust each other now, so I don't wanna be sneakin' around and hidin' this from him like it's somethin' ta be ashamed of. Yer mine, I love ya, he'll have ta deal, end of story."

River just sighed and cuddled him. Even though she could kill Reavers, shoot virtually any weapon and throw knives and grenades with ease she still got upset and he had an uncanny way of making everything all right in her world. She felt safe, calm and secure and at ease now. She leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you, you've made it all better."

"Ain't nothin' Baby. I know yer worried an' all, but see, here's how it'd be at the very worst, let's say Mal fucks it all up an' tosses us off the boat, we still ain't gotta worry as I saw Badger earlier this morning in the lobby, an' we talked for a few minutes about how and when you an' I was gonna tell Mal. He told me if Mal tosses us off a Serenity, we can work for him. Now when Mal hears that, there ain't no way in hell he'll toss us off, so we's gonna be fine Baby. Everything's gonna be shiny."

Jayne was never one for big conversation an' all, but the stakes were too high now and this was personal. This was about his future with River and if he had to play it all respectful like, that was what he was gonna handle it.

--

Mal's mouth fell open. Was he really hearing this? He was so incredibly angry but now he just found himself standing in a stupor with his mouth hanging open, listening to his two crew members calmly and rationally discussing their new relationship and how they would break it to him. And what was this go se about Badger giving them jobs! That little hun dan rat had lied to him and told him he hadn't seen River or Jayne. Come to think of it, why were they sitting directly over River and Jayne and not inside the restaurant as they'd originally agreed? Mal smelled a rat. Badger'd known about this all along and had wanted Mal to see River and Jayne together. ' Hun dan troll was hopin' ta get Jayne and River to work for him!.'


	15. Chapter 15

Mal backed away from Jayne and River and retreated back to Simon who was now seated in a secluded area with another large umbrella table and loungers.

"Did ya hear all of that?"

"Yes, every bit of it. What do we do now?"

"Wait here!" Mal growled as he stormed off.

Simon watched Mal stomp off and contemplated everything he'd just heard River and Jayne say. He had no idea they'd been attracted to each other for so long, nor that River saw Jayne as her equal and protector. It had stung when he'd heard her say that she only felt truly safe with Jayne but to be honest even Simon felt safer on Serenity when Jayne was aboard. He didn't like it, but could understand it. River's words played over in his mind. He'd even heard Jayne discourage River from sneaking around as he didn't deserve that from her. Who would have known that the ape...merc could show respect, and respect directed towards himself.

Mal came stomping back with two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He slammed the glasses down and filled them and then slammed the bottle down onto the table. He downed his shot and quickly poured another.  
Simon tossed his drink back and poured another.

"Now what are we gonna do about your sister and that hun dan merc? I never thought I'd hear the likes a Jayne Cobb trying ta steer someone in the right moral direction but that's what he was doing wasn't it?"

"Yes, it would appear that way. He covered several valid points as well. River was cogent during the entire conversation and her concerns were valid, at least from her perspective. I can't accuse either of them of acting impulsively or irrationally."

"Well she's to gorram young for him. He's old enough to be her Pa for buddah's sake!"

"I thought of that too, but in all honesty, It's very common in the core for women to have older, more experienced mates. Our Mother and Father are the perfect example. Mother is fourteen years younger than Father. If River and I were still on Osiris, she would more than likely be married by now in an arranged marriage and she has always been honest with me and told me she never wanted that for herself. I also forget at times that she will be twenty-one very soon." Simon took another shot of Whiskey.

"An' did ya hear em both say they loved each other?" Mal spat out, taking another shot of whiskey.

Simon knew River well enough and knew how difficult and how personal it was for her to declare love to anyone after all she'd been through and it humbled him when he heard her tell Jayne that she loved him. He also knew her feelings were pure and true. Then, hearing Jayne tell her he loved her too had confused him. In the time that he'd known Jayne, he'd never heard Jayne use the word love in any context and now he had just clearly and concisely professed it to River. Simon had much to ponder as he took another sip of whiskey.

"Yes. I don't know what to think. Part of me wants to kill Jayne but then another part of me is happy for River. I knew she'd eventually meet someone and fall in love, but I had no idea that someone would be Jayne! as for love, I never saw that coming either but then again I never thought I'd fall in love myself and not with a girl like Kaylee. River and I seem to be going down the same path towards happiness."

"Well, I don't know what the hell to do now. I'm also madder than a wet hen at that hun dan Badger. He knew about all of this and planned it so's we'd see Jayne and River together. And the little piss-ant lied ta us about not seeing 'em earlier in the day. I'm not sure whose ass I want ta kick more, his or Jayne's."

"Well, I'd advise against kicking Jayne's ass as one, he'll beat you badly and two, my sister will beat you badly and three, they'll both more than likely leave the ship making Badger the winner so, I'd advise on kicking Badger 's ass as that would seem to be your safest bet."

"Yeah, well thanks for the advice Doc. I still want ta kick someones ass though. I guess it'll have ta be Badger." Mal snorted and took another shot and continued. "I ain't even got words for their mathcin' outfits. Never thought I'd ever see the day Jayne'd wear matching clothes with anyone, especially my crazy little pilot, sorry Doc, no offense. That there is actually kind a funny. We'll have ta really rake that hun dan over the coals when things settle down."

Simon smiled at the thought of the face that Jayne would make when he or Mal brought up the matching outfits at the dinner table. That would be quite enjoyable he thought with a smile.

Zoe and Kaylee came walking down from the balcony and sat down next to Mal and Simon curious to see what happened.

Zoe was torn and while what she saw shocked her, she also oddly felt happy for River. She'd been through so much and Zoe knew that lately River wasn't an unstable child any longer and that she and Jayne had been doing some serious flirting lately whether or not either realized it. In fact, she'd seen this coming with the two of them over the past year or so but had chosen not to say anything to Mal knowing that he'd interfere and try and quash it. River, and Jayne too for that matter deserved a chance at happiness. Zoe also knew that Jayne chose to show people only what he wanted them to see, but not everything and not necessarily the true man inside. She recognized this as she did the same thing in her dealings with people. She put up a hard front and didn't let many people see the real woman inside. River on the other hand was growing into a wonderfully open and vibrant woman. They both deserved to be happy and this was going to prove interesting. She addressed her irritated and extremely buzzed Captain. "I take it you've dealt with River and Jayne sir?"

Mal took a deep breath and let it all out; I ain't dealt with shit Zoe. I'm not sure what ta do. I was ready to murder him but when I walked up, they was having a private conversation that stopped me in my tracks. Ta save ya the long story, apparently they're in love and want to do the right thing and tell us all about it! I've never heard either of 'em talk that much in one sitting and be that clear but they was yakking like they was on a talk show or some such an' Jayne wasn't bein' the bastard I thought he'd be with her. He was all tender like. So, now if I toss him off the ship, she's gonna go along and they got an offer from that little fuck Badger ta work with him. It seems like I don't got much choice but ta accept this but I'm not sure I wanna."

"I understand your feelings Sir, but it really isn't our choice to make."

Kaylee could hardly wait to share her opinion and quickly piped in, I agree with Zoe. While this is a surprise for us all, it ain't our decision ta let them be together. They got the right ta do what they want, whether we all like it or not. Ya may not like this, but I think their perfect for each other. Simon, she ain't never gonna be right with some random boy and you know it. She needs a strong man who accepts her just the way she is. Ain't nobody I can think of that can handle her better than Jayne plus, they both'll be sticking around on Serenity if nobody gives 'em too much grief. If she were with another man, she'd more than likely go off with him. We get the best of 'em. Jayne'll be all happy and relaxed, at least I hope so and she'll be calmer and happier too; and nobody's gonna be leavin'. Seems like a no brainer ta me."

Mal had some thinkin' ta do. Kaylee, C'mere. Y'all take this money an' go inta one a them hotel stores and buy me, Simon, Zoe and yerself swimsuits. Grab some towels by the gate an' come on back here. I'm gonna do some thinkin' and the rest a ya is gonna enjoy yerself. Somebody's gotta. An' Zoe, you go along too or she'll get me some ruttin' plaid swim trunks.

"Yes Sir. No plaid swim trunks. What about Simon?" Zoe asked, her eye's almost twinkling.

"Get him something coreified like, no, on second thought, get him something bad-ass as he done good back there with Badger earlier. Ya see his face when Simon yelled at him...that was pretty funny. Jayne'll get a kick out a that...I mean he'll get a kick outta that before I kick his ass...er I mean after I kick his ass. Oh hell, he'll just get a kick out a it is what I'm sayin' here.

"Sir, I understand what you mean. Jayne will indeed think it's funny that Simon played the heavy."

"See's that's why I love ya Zoe, ya always understand me. Ya may as well bring another bottle out as well. Maybe we all need ta get good and hammered 'fore we talk ta them two all serious like as a fami...crew."

Kaylee ran up and took the money and hugged the Captain, and scurried off with Zoe on their official shopping mission.


	16. Chapter 16

Mal and Simon commiserated all the way through the entire bottle of whiskey and were now drunk and had moved onto separate lounge chairs to contemplate their next move. Soon enough, both were face down and snoring.

River awoke from her doze and her stirrings were enough to wake Jayne, or at least a part of him. He pulled her closer to him and rubbed himself against her bottom and she reflexively ground her rear end against his hardness. "Baby, let's go back to the room and get ready to go. We can take one last romp on that huge bed 'fore we gotta head out." He rose and collected their belongings, holding a hand out to assist her up. As they walked away, they glanced at two drunks crashed on lounge chairs with their empty bottle of booze sitting on the table next to them. "C'mere girl, wanna keep ya safe from these core drunks that ain't got nothin' better ta do than lie about in a stupor," he growled as he tugged her to him and goosed her rear end. They both laughed as they headed off to their room.

As they walked into the lobby towards the elevators, the desk clerk called out to them. "Mr. Cobb, there was a man here about an hour ago inquiring about you and the lady. Said his name was Mr...he consulted some paperwork...Mr. Reynolds."

"Aw, Crap. Where's he at did he say?" Jayne growled out, causing the desk clerk to step back.

"I believe he is out on the balcony over looking the pool Sir."

"Shit. Whatcha wanna due Baby, should we make 'em wait an' go have us some fun or turn around and hunt 'em down on the balcony?"

River sighed and thought they could use another hour or so in the room but then decided it was better to go and find everyone now. "Let's go and find them now. We'll still have time to pack and shower afterwards and if we hurry, have another encounter."

"Alright, let's get this go se outta the way with Mal an' yer brother then we can go off and have us a nice little quickie." They turned around and headed back towards the pool. As they headed out of the lobby, they saw Zoe and Kaylee approaching them. Kaylee had a huge smile on her face and Zoe had on her usual poker face. Jayne refused to drop River's hand that he'd been holding and decided to up the stakes and test the waters by putting his arm around her.

"Jayne, River" Zoe greeted, "Nice to see you're enjoying yourselves." She showed no reaction to their obvious display although Kaylee, clapped her hands together and waggled her eyebrows suggestively as she ran up to greet them. Jayne just moved ahead of them and headed out to the balcony with River in his strong embrace.

"Cap'n sent us ta buy swimsuits. He's lettin' us stay an swim a spell ain't that excitin'! You two look so cute in yer little matchin' shorts and shirts. When did all a this happen with the two a ya?"

Jayne grunted but River smiled and answered as best she could as Jayne sped them along. "We've bonded Kaylee. Two have become one, never to be apart. It was the course we were destined to travel. All is well now."

"Well ain't that just shiny! Ya gonna tell everybody now?"

"Yes, it would appear the showdown will soon commence." This earned another grunt from Jayne and a "Damn Straight" for good measure.

Just then Badger came walking in from the balcony as they were headed out. "Ah there's the little couple right now! How ya doing Cobb? and Miss River?"

Jayne was about to shove past the weasel when Zoe cut him off and pushed around Jayne to confront Badger. "Funny you should be askin' about them Badger seeing as you already know how their doing since you already saw them earlier today. It's also funny that you left that part out when we were all meeting earlier." She stepped closer towards him with a grim look on her face. "Were you planning on sharing with the class at some point?"

"Ain't got no idea what yer talkin' 'bout Zoe."

"You know gorram well what I'm talking about Badger! you were hoping to get Mal all riled up. The part you didn't consider was that by getting Mal all riled up, you would be getting me all riled up as well."

"What's all this 'bout Zoe?" Jayne demanded.

"Maybe you should tell him Badger. You ain't even seen riled up until you see Jayne's reaction" she smirked.

The weasel shifted uncomfortably. "Ah it weren't nothin' but a little fun is all Cobb. See I kinda arranged it so we had our little business meetin' out on the balcony. Weren't my fault that you and yer little woman decided to get frisky for everyone ta see. Personally, I thought it was hi-lari.."

Badger was cut off when Jayne grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him up to eye level "Ya think it's funny ta cause drama for me an my gal! is that what ya thought'd be real hilarious. I'll show ya hilarious" Jayne spat out as he tossed the little man to the ground and kicked him in his side. Badger curled into a ball and his two goons approached but were stopped by Zoe and her shotgun.

"I ain't done with you yet ya lil' bitch. You try and fuck with my girl here an' cause her harm or pain and ya done fucked with the wrong person. I'm not gettin' what it was that you thought would be so hi-larious about causing her pain and sadness" Jayne growled as he applied another carefully placed kick to Badger's side.

"Now Cobb, seein' as we's business associates an' all, I didn't really plan on causing her any pain, just was playing a joke on that uptight Captain o yours is all." He rolled onto his hands and knees and was trying to stand up when Zoe quickly walked up and grabbed him by the back of his pants and belt and his shirt collar.

"Then you won't mind if I play a funny joke either now will you? See we're having us a swim party and Badger, here is your personal invitation," she grinned as she hoisted him up and tossed the little man over the balcony railing into the pool below.

"Nice!" was all Jayne said as he, River, Kaylee and Zoe peered over the ledge to see the little man flailing away in the pool.

"Sure hope he can swim" Kaylee giggled.

"Badger is the common name for any animal of three subfamilies, which belong to the family Mustelidae: the same mammal family as ferrets, weasels and otters. He will be quite adept at swimming" River added.

--

Mal and Simon were awakened from their stupor when they heard Jayne's very agitated and threatening voice coming from above. "That sounds like Jayne an' he ain't too happy about something...hun dan is always yellin'"

Both men were now upright and looked up just in time to see a body getting tossed over the railing. Badger, in all his glory, came flying over their heads and landed in the pool with a huge splash.

"Well you don't see that everyday" Simon grunted out. Both men rose from their loungers and approached the edge of the pool just as Badger's goons and the rest of Serenity's crew ran up.

"What the hell happened Jayne!" Mal grunted out as he rubbed his head and tried to smooth his hair down.

"Zoe done caught the little bastard lying ta her an you's so she tossed his pi gu off the balcony."

Zoe explained to Mal what had happened and as Badger was climbing out of the pool, Mal approached and shoved Badger back into the pool with his boot. Badger again flailed and sputtered in the water.

"If ya put yer two feet down, ya can stand-up ya fuckin' idiot" Jayne snarled.

River was now holding up a towel for Kaylee as she quickly stripped out of her coveralls and donned her new swimsuit, deciding that now was as good a time as any and dove into the pool to join in the fracas. Badger was now standing up and yelling at Mal and Zoe. "Gorramit, Yer gonna pay fer that suit! an' me hat too!"

Jayne and Mal were standing at waters edge scowling at Badger when Jayne was forcefully shoved from behind and fell face first into the water. "What the ruttin' hell!!" he boomed as he surfaced.

Now it was Simon's turn to yell. "You were having PUBLIC sexual relations with my Sister you...you ..ape-man! How dare you!"

Before Jayne could respond, he heard River yelling. "He is not an apeman, he is MY man and you can't just shove him Simon!" River indignantly yelled as she shoved Simon into the mele, his body crashing into the water next to Jayne.

"Ha, that'll fix ya! Good one baby!" Jayne grinned as River stood above them all smiling down on them.

Mal was still shocked at how quickly she could move. "Now what the hell do you think you're doing River! You and I and yer brother need to have a talk Little Missy about yer behavior and about ya carryin' on with Ja..."

Mal found himself in the water with everyone else but didn't have the energy to fight back. "I see how it is," he cooly replied before dunking his head under the water.

"Get them little shorts off and get in here Baby," Jayne grinned, watching her strip back down to her bikini. He held his hand out to her and pulled her into the water and up to his chest and kissed her, making her moan.

"Have you NO decency. I am standing right here next to you!" Simon blurted as everyone in the pool simultaneously yelled "Shut up Simon!"

By now Badger had gotten out and was a sopping mess. He scowled and stomped off, barking orders at his goons who followed behind him looking nervous.

"Well, this here's as good a place as any. I got somethin' ta say" Jayne announced to the crew that were swimming around him like sharks. "Me an' River is together now. She's my gal, and I ain't going away. Nobody is gonna talk us outta bein' together neither! We've had time ta talk and such, an' we's serious. Ya all is just gonna hafta deal with it. I should add that I ain't never gonna hurt her or cause her intentional harm and I'll see myself dead 'fore I let anyone, and I mean anyone hurt her. So y'all is just gonna have to save yer breath and let's just enjoy this little party here as we ain't speakin' on this no more."

River smiled proudly at her man and added "Jayne and I will be sharing a bunk as well so do not interfere if you hear sounds of passion when we have intercourse as it is very hard for me to have a quiet orgasm."

Everyone's mouth hung open, including Jayne's and no one replied to River's comment. Simon rolled his eyes and curled his lip in disgust, Kaylee just smiled, Zoe remained passive and Mal just dunked his head under the water again. Just then, a hotel security guard walked up to them.

"This pool is for registered hotel guests only, and you need to be wearing proper bathing attire. We're going to have to ask you to leave before we call the authorities," he smugly announced.

"Well ain't that all special. Lucky for me and my gal that we's registered hotel guests and these here wet folk are our family and friends. We's just enjoyin' a family swim here. If ya wanna see my keycard, it's on the table with our stuff. Now shove off!"

The man walked over to examine the keycard and ran it through his portable scanner. "Uh, my apologies Mr. Cobb. We do still have a minor problem though, all guests must be in proper bathing attire to enjoy the pool. Your guests must comply Sir."

Zoe, who'd been seated in a lounge chair enjoying the ruckus stood and approached them. "We have suits, we just got carried away and never changed into them. We'll get changed now."

"Fine Ma'am, thank you," he replied as he walked away, stopping as Jayne yelled back at him.

"Hey just a minute there, why don't ya add some credits onto my bill and send out some lunch platters and some cold beer for us all."

"Yes, Mr. Cobb, I'll see to it." He sighed as he walked away and grumbled under his breath "These new-money people are so difficult."


	17. Chapter 17

Later that evening, back on the ship:

They had left Persephone for the black and River had moved into Jayne's bunk

the second after she placed the ship on auto pilot. Considering that she didn't have many personal belongings, the entire move took fifteen minutes. Jayne gave her half of his limited closet and drawer space and since he never put belongings on the top of his dresser, she was able to place her personal girlie lotions and perfumes and limited jewelry atop of it. Jayne had already torn down his porn pinups the moment he set foot back in his bunk. No need for those bimbos any longer he smiled. He had the real deal and she were way better than those gals could ever be.

River noted the pictures in the trash can. "You don't have to throw your girls away. They are pretty like your guns and I have no issue if you still want to hang them up. Jayne smiled at her and took her in his arms. "I don't need any cheap floozy pictures Baby. They's rather insultin' when yer in the room. If anything, you make 'em look bad and it just ain't no fair to those gals. Let's just keep 'em in the trash shall we?"

"We shall. It's almost time for dinner, do you think you could show me what a quickie is?"

"I'd be happy to oblige ya Baby," he murmured into her ear as he peeled off her shorts and T-shirt, leaving her in the black lace bra and panty set he was coming ta love.

She cooed and sighed as his hands roamed her body. She was so attuned to him. Just the sound of his voice caused her body to react and once he began touching her, her body quickly prepared for intimacy. She gasped as he cupped her breasts in his large hands and squeezed her. "You should know that Kaylee and Zoe are planning to provoke us at dinner tonight if we wear our matching shorts and shirts. I would advise we choose other articles of clothing to wear to avoid any repercussions."

"I say screw 'em. Let's wear what we want. I kind a feel like messin' with 'em a bit just for fun. Like to stir the pot a bit. What ya say?"

"Yes, let's stir and screw."

"Now yer talking Babe." Jayne got down to work on the screw part quickly and had her legs shakin' and her hollerin' his name real quick. He found that he couldn't hold out long once she flew over the edge and let himself release with a roar. "Now, that was a quickie Babe. Ya get down ta business really quick like and just rock and roll."

He'd managed to temporarily render River speechless as she calmed and came down. Finally she spoke. "I like the concept of the quickie. Tonight may we try a longie?"

Jayne just laughed and hugged her tightly. "C'mon, it's time for dinner. Let's change into the shorts and shirts and stir up some shit shall we?"

They held hands and walked into the galley after everyone else was seated. Jayne had his arm slung around River's neck and was playing with her hair as he pulled out her chair for her.

"Who'd a guessed ya had table manners Jayne." Mal exclaimed. Inara was now back from her appointment and was watching Jayne and River and the rest of the crew's reaction to them. She noted the shorts and t-shirts and Jayne's possessiveness with River and wondered what had transpired in the four days that she'd been away.

"Yeah well I got 'em where my gal here's concerned."

Mal went right for the shorts. "Them is some real cute lil' outfits you two is wearing,"

"Yes, I picked them out. I felt the sports tee emphasized all the right parts of Jayne. He has such broad and strong shoulders and such well muscled and cut arms, I felt the shirt did him justice. Wouldn't you agree Captain?"

Noting Jayne's glare, he carefully responded "Well, I ain't gonna go and check him out close like, but I guess it does look fine. How come you got one too?"

"They happened to have the same style in my size so we decided to match. It was a nice look while we were pool side."

Kaylee, ever the sweet gal that she was jumped right in. "I think they look real good River. You two look great together and I'm so glad ya found happiness with each other. I don't suppose you'd like ta tell us how it all started would ya?"

River, with assistance from Jayne, recalled the transport pervert and the bad experience at the dentist office and everything in between. Simon quietly watched the two of them interact and share the experience with everyone. He noted how Jayne admired her when she spoke and how he never cut her off. He watched Jayne's eyes twinkle when she said something clever and saw the smile spread across his face when she pointed out something funny and Simon realized that this was a side of Jayne that he'd never shown anyone before. River was speaking clearly and interacting so well with everyone else that he was shocked. In just three and a half days, apparently Jayne had accomplished, without the need of drugs, what he'd been trying to do ever since the academy.

Simon snapped out of his reverie when he realized that River was speaking to him and Jayne was glaring at him for not following her. "Simon, are you okay?" Kaylee asked. Slightly embarrassed, he nodded and focused on River.

"Jayne had an excellent idea and we were able to bring you a surprise Simon," she excitedly grinned as she handed him a small data chip.

"What's this River?"

"Surprise. You'll see. And, dear brother boob, remember that this was Jayne's idea."

"Lil' Albatross, ya didn't give yer brother a sex tape of the two of you did ya? cause I don't think that's anything anyone is gonna wanna watch, 'cept for maybe Jayne."

"Silly Captain, we haven't had the time or the resources to make a tape yet, but what an excellent idea!" She smiled and turned to Jayne. "Jayne, I would like to get started making a movie of us soon. Are you up for it," she purred.

"Oh, I'm up fer anythin' Baby. You just let me know when and where and we'll star in our own little production," he smirked as he waggled her eyebrows at her.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I've had quite enough for now," Simon tiredly sighed as he took his data chip and left for the med bay. "He'll be fine, just give him a little time," Kaylee quietly commented.

Mal spoke first to break the uncomfortable silence. "Ya know Jayne, that boy did a mighty fine impression a you the other day. You was late for the meeting with Badger so I had Simon take one a my guns an' do his best to act the part of a crazy gun hand. Kind a looked like he had gas when he twisted his lip up ta try and smirk, but, it was enough to make Badger a tad wary. Wish you could a seen it though."

"Captain Daddy, Jayne played Simon" River excitedly rambled. "He was the doctor and I was the patient!"

"What'd I tell you lil' albatross, I don't wanna hear 'bout what you and Jayne do ta each other ta get yer kicks. This is all new ta me and I need a little time to adjust and I really, really don't want to hear 'bout yer games dong ma?"

"No Captain Daddy, you don't understand, he ran a brain scan and full body scan on me."

"He did what?"

"We found an imaging suite Mal, an' I figured it looked simple enough on Ariel when the Doc scanned her brain, so, she told me what ta do, and I scanned her. Then, she did me back," he proudly beamed.

"Jayne, that was an incredibly smart thing to do. How did you pull it off?" Inara questioned.

Jayne and River explained how they got the scans much to everyone's surprise when Simon walked back into the galley with an excited look on his face. Before anyone could ask, he started excitedly explaining what he had discovered on the data chip.

"Jayne, River, I am stunned. I can't thank you enough for what you both did. I was able to see actual area's of River's brain that appear to be slowly repairing themselves and creating new neural pathways. This is incredible. And Jayne, using yourself as a baseline was another stroke of genius!"

"That weren't my idea Doc, that was all River's idea. I just saw the empty imaging suite an' figured it wouldn't hurt ta give it a shot. River figured out just what ta do and it didn't really take too long."

"Well, I'm so glad to have this information. I was able to check the other parts of her body to see if those bastards caused any other problems and I'm very happy and relieved..." he stopped and took a breath, starting to get choked up a bit before he continued "to find that everything else seems to be in order with no apparent problems that I could detect. The only thing that I found unusual but was probably just a small anomaly, was on both of your brain scans, it showed high levels of endorphins. Were you in danger of being discovered or getting ready to flee?"

Jayne and River looked at each other and just smiled when River spoke.

"We were involved at the time scanning each other so there was some arousal involved that more than likely registered on the scans."

Simon blushed and went back to the med bay to study more of the important information, with Kaylee in tow.

Six months later:

Jayne sighed heavily as he walked up the ramp into the cargo bay. The job they'd just completed had been strenuous and he was tired and sore. It was snowing and blowin' something fierce. He Mal and Simon had ridden a long distance on horseback on some backwater moon that didn't allow men and women to have any business contacts. So, the women had been left behind on the ship and the three men had to handle the job on their own. He hated winter time and much preferred warm, sunny weather. He frequently thought back to he and River's enjoyable time spent on Persephone the previous summer and wished for more time alone with her in paradise. He headed to their bunk to undress and relax before dinner. When he opened the hatch and crawled in, he got a huge smile on his face. She was reclined on their bunk wearing her gold and black bikini and had her hair up in a ponytail and was even wearing her sunglasses.

She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck and sensuously rubbed her body against his. "Hello my Jayne, I'm so glad you are home!" she purred.

"Glad ta be home myself Baby. So whatca up to here...looks like yer going to the beach."

"Yes, you must change into your trunks as I'm taking you on a picnic to the beach."

"Whatever you say Baby. Food sounds good and if I can get in a small nap on this here beach yer talkin' 'bout and maybe touch on ya a little and kiss on ya a little, that'll be right good."

River squealed as he squeezed her ass playfully and kissed her breasts through the fabric of her top. "Please wait here a moment so I can see if the mice have finished playing while the cats were away."

Jayne helped her up and watched her little bikini clad bottom scurry up the ladder. He sighed with a smile on his face and stripped off his clothes and dug his swim trunks out of their dresser. He wasn't sure what she was up to, but if she wanted him to wear a plaid skirt and a fur coat, he'd do it for her. He laid down on their bed and waited for her to return.

The women of Serenity had been working the entire day on their surprise. They'd just finished it when the men returned and had to quickly pull several crates in front of it to shelter it from inquisitive and prying eyes. Of course the Captain had known about it as he had to give his permission.

River had found some free scrap stainless steel on the cortex that she Zoe, Kaylee and Inara had picked up that morning with Inara's shuttle. She and Zoe had cleaned and polished the metal and kaylee had welded the six sections together to form a large tub with a hinged lid that formed a water tight seal in order for the tub to act as a storage tank when not in use. River and she had engineered a heating and pumping device so they basically had themselves a spa. They bought some bromine to keep the water clean and disinfected and Kaylee had welded brackets onto the floor and latches on the sides of the tank so it could be secured when they were in the black or hoisted up on chains when it was empty and they needed the floor space. They'd discussed their plan with the Captain and he'd given the thumbs up but had wisely suggested a sign up sheet for usage as he wanted everyone to enjoy it.

The women had all agreed that River would have the honor to "christen" the spa that evening with Jayne. Inara had an old chaise that didn't match her new furnishings so they covered it in canvas and brought it down next to the spa. At a nearby thrift store, they'd found several large pillows and beach blankets to use and Kaylee had even discovered a large, plastic, fake palm tree that had twinkling lights woven through it's leaves. They'd set everything up quickly once the men had returned and were in their bunks so it would be waiting for River and Jayne.

Kaylee had plans with Simon that evening in his bunk, while Zoe and Inara planned on watching a movie in the common room. Mal would more than likely join them after he charted their new course on the cortex and made his business contacts for their next job.

River came back to their bunk and picked up Jayne for their beach date. They stopped in the galley and she retrieved the picnic basket she'd prepared earlier in the day. Before they entered the cargo bay, she tied a makeshift blindfold on Jayne.

"Yer gonna get kinky with me in the cargo bay? I like that idea Baby, just be carefully getting my pi gu down the stairs, don't wanna fall and screw up yer little kinky picnic or what not."

"No worries Jayne, I will not let you fall."

She got him down the steps and into the bay and left him standing momentarily while she unpacked the picnic and reclined onto the canvas chaise. "Okay, you may remove your blindfold."

Jayne pulled of the blindfold and was speechless at what he saw. He surveyed everything quickly. His girl reclined on a lounger of some sort, a beach blanket with a palm tree near it and the picnic spread out before him and some sort of aluminum tank sitting to the side. He approached it and realized it was a soaking tub. "Huh...will ya look at this. Where'd this come from?"

River explained to him the details as she took his hand and led him to the spa. They both settled in and found it was more than enough room for them to be comfortable. "We've set some rules, no nudity or what Kaylee calls "hanky- panky" in the spa for the obvious reasons, so we thought the chaise would be a suitable substitution if we choose to take our activities out of the spa. Once we are finished, we are to add bromine to sanitize and we clean everything up."

"Sounds simple enough. This was a great idea Babe! It feels so good after today." She snuggled into his chest and they soaked in silence for a half hour. "Do we have total privacy if I wanna do a little massage on ya and what not?"

"Yes, rules dictate no intrusions unless there is an emergency of course."

"Good" he murmured as he kissed her neck and let his hands wander her wet body. He rubbed her shoulders and arms and cupped her breasts in his hands as she turned around and embraced him. They kissed each other and explored each other with abandon until neither could contain themselves any longer. Jayne stood and got out of the tub and helped her out. He took off her wet bikini and removed his trunks and wrapped them both in the large towels that were neatly rolled in a basket sitting next to the tub.

They stayed wrapped in the warm towels and enjoyed the picnic. When they'd finished eating, Jayne stood in his towel and looked down at her. "Baby, I need to go get somethin' for a sec. Stay here an' I'll be right back." She watched as he left the room. She was sleepy now and reclined on the lounger. Jayne returned in a moment and sat down on the edge of the lounger with her. He stroked her hair and kissed her and held up his hand. On his pinky finger was a ring. The second River laid eye's on it, she knew what was coming and started screeching and excitedly yelling "Oh my! Oh Jayne!" as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

The rest of the crew heard the loud ruckus coming from the cargo bay and hurried to see what was going on just in time to see Jayne get down on bended knee and take River's left hand in both of his. His deep blue eyes focusing intently and solemnly on her. "River, Baby, I love ya so much and want ta ask ya ta be my bride. Will you marry me Baby?"

River had now quieted and joyously kissed him as she breathily replied "Yes, yes, my Jayne, yes, I'll be your bride!!"

Jayne carefully pulled the tiny ring off the tip of his pinky and placed it on her ring finger, happy that it fit her perfectly and he kissed her deeply. Both were caught up in the emotion of the moment and didn't speak but clung to each other for several minutes. "I love you Baby, I don't ever wanna be without ya! Ya just made me the happiest hun dan in the 'verse. This here ring belonged to my maternal Grandmother and I waved my Ma 'bout a month ago so she'd send it my way. You make me damn proud River wearing this ring. It ain't nothing big or fancy, but it comes from my heart."

"It's perfect Jayne, just like you. Absolutely, undeniably perfect. I love you more than life Jayne. You've made me whole and made me normal. I want to be your wife, I want to be a mother to your children, I want to grow old with you and die with you. You are my love and you are my life." She couldn't get out anymore words as she was now softly crying in his arms. Above them, the crew watched in awe of what they were seeing and eventually, they quietly backed out of the area to give the lovers their privacy.

Jayne and River were married three months later on Christmas Eve and spent their five day honeymoon at The Imperial Garden Hotel on Persephone in the same room they'd had six months earlier. Jayne's Christmas gift to his wife was the gold silk negligee he'd bought her their first time at the hotel and her gift to him was the finest gold wedding band on Osiris with a large, perfect diamond in the center, surrounded by inlaid gold nuggets and a box of the finest cigars in the verse. She also informed him that she had regained access to her bank accounts and they were now "independently wealthy."

-Fin-


End file.
